Sleight of Hand
by DTS
Summary: The Doctor begins his new search for the Key to Time on Atrios and finds Astra has been kidnapped
1. Default Chapter

Sleight of Hand  
  
OK, yet another sim story. This follows "Curiouser and Curiouser". This one is a bit long, but you can blame the same folks : ) Enjoy!  
  
Lady Romanadvoratrelundar was sitting quietly in a library with several piles of books on the table around her. She took a book off one pile and flipped through it. She then put down the book and walked over to a librarian sitting at a desk. Romana set her book down a bit too loudly on the librarian's desk, causing the poor woman to jump a bit. "Shhh!" She put a finger to her lips. "Now, what can I do for you?"  
  
Morgaine Sunkiller, Dominatrix of the Nine Worlds stalked about the room. "He will not be triumphant this time!"  
  
The other woman in the room sat confidently in one of the chairs, an aura of power emanated from her. "Just settle down. We have more important things to deal with. Like collecting more of those crystals. Now we should try to capture that witch he was traveling with. She can almost certainly lead us to more of those things."  
  
"Yes. We dare not face the Doctor. This one, she is dangerous as well, but more easily conquered. Now," she said as she approached her crystal ball, "let us find her." The crystal revealed an image of Romana in the library. "Yes...there she is."  
  
Vivien Fay hovered over Morgaine's shoulder, looking at the ball. "Yes, that's her. Romana."  
  
Morgaine sneered at the image as Romana spoke with the librarian. "Could you point me in the direction of Ancient civilizations and impact on Terran life?"  
  
The librarian looked up at her a bit aggravated, but pointed up the stairs.  
  
"Yes. Let us remove her from the game."  
  
There was a vworping sound as the TARDIS materialized in the form of a bookcase. As the women conspired, a bound and gagged Moriarty dragged himself toward the inner door. Morgaine looked over at him and he froze, trying to smile innocently behind the gag. "Leave the worm," said Vivien. "We have more important fish to catch." She edged out of the TARDIS "Now, where is she?"  
  
Romana climbed the stairs and walked through the shadowy shelves of the upstairs, the librarian walking a little ways behind her to shelve some books. Romana ran her fingers along the spines in search for the right title.  
  
Morgaine stepped out and spotted Romana. "There."  
  
Romana pulled a book off the shelf and flipped through the pages. "The very thing. Just what I was looking for."  
  
Morgaine strode regally over to Romana. "That makes two of us then. You will come with us."  
  
"You-!"  
  
Vivien stopped her from saying anything more by clapping a hand over her mouth. She then grabbed her arms from behind and pushed her toward the TARDIS. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"  
  
"No. Perhaps I overestimated her."  
  
"Or perhaps you just had the right partner." She smiled and shoved Romana into the TARDIS. Morgaine followed, an indulgent smile on her face. Vivien shut the door when they were all inside and the bookshelf vanished with the TARDIS wheezing and groaning sound.  
  
Just as it disappeared, the librarian pushed her cart loaded with books into that aisle. She put her hands up to her ears. She took one down from her ear long enough to put it to her lips for a very loud "Ssssshhhhh!"  
  
Jenna looked about at her surroundings. "Is everything this . . . dull?"  
  
Holmes smiled. "Yes, just about. Usually picks up when the Doctor's around, though. At least that's how the stories go." He strode down the hall. "You'll be all right with him?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. He seems to like me. Ace reminds me of friends I had at that age."  
  
"I guess you would be of an age if she hadn't traveled with the Doctor." He stopped and faced her. "I know you'll be fine with him as long as you pay attention to what's going on around you."  
  
"Such concern," Jenna said with a smile. "Yes, I know. That whole thing in London was a good introduction as to what traveling with him can be like."  
  
"I hate just leaving you like this. Somehow I feel I should take you back to Glasgow."  
  
"Holmes, it was my choice to travel with the Doctor. After being with you, I don't think I could go back there even if I wanted to."  
  
"You're right. It's just that I've kind of gotten used to you being around."  
  
"At least you know I'm not dead--or worse." Knowing he wouldn't be overly emotional, she quickly hugged him before turning away and leaving.  
  
Holmes was stunned by the hug, never having experienced such an attachment to anyone before. He shook his head. "Attached? Nonsense, Holmes. She's just an acquaintance. A mere human." Why didn't he believe it?  
  
In the office of the Lord High President of Gallifrey, Romana was looking at the computer screen in front of her. "Now that can't be right. I was sure I sent a message about that." She frowned then sighed. "I suppose I'll have to walk over there." As she stood, she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Dizzy, she sat back down, doubled over in her chair. Hearing a knock on the door, she tried her best to straighten up. "Come in."  
  
One of the Chancellery Guards entered and noticed her expression. "Something wrong, Madam President?"  
  
"No. No. Just...banged my knee. Did you need something?"  
  
The guard looked dubious, but stood to attention. "You have a visitor, my lady."  
  
"Please show them in."  
  
Tired of waiting, the Doctor was already hallway through the door and raised his hat with a grin. "Hello, Romana!"  
  
Romana blinked. "Doctor?"  
  
"Were you expecting someone else?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't expecting anyone, so technically, no. I'm just surprised to see you here." Romana noticed the guard was still there, waiting to be dismissed. "That will be all, thank you." The guard nodded and left. When he had gone, she looked back to the Doctor. "Just before you arrived, I had the strangest feeling. I think something's happened to my first self."  
  
The Doctor looked disturbed. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"It was this sensation I had."  
  
"Can you describe it?"  
  
"Like I was experiencing some kind of temporal ripple, only it wasn't me. It was right here. A stabbing pain," she said, indicating her hearts.  
  
"This could be very bad."  
  
"What do you think is going on, Doctor?"  
  
"I'm not sure...but I think it has something to do with the Key to Time. Someone, I'm not sure who, is trying to assemble it once again. And you know what that would mean.  
  
Romana nodded, looking concerned. "The Black Guardian never gives up, does he?"  
  
"If your other self is in trouble...I don't think there's anything we can do for her just yet."  
  
"Yes. If they are tied together, finding the Key will probably solve the puzzle."  
  
"Exactly. Five of the segments were dispersed at random when we were finished with them, but the sixth..."  
  
"Princess Astra."  
  
"Is still on Atrios. That's where I must go. And I thought, perhaps you'd like a little time away from this stuffy old Capitol?"  
  
"Oh really, Doctor. It's not that bad."  
  
The Doctor smiled fondly at her. "Well, perhaps not. And it's in good hands."  
  
Romana smiled at the compliment. "Well, I suppose I could use a brief holiday."  
  
"Splendid! We can leave as soon as you're ready!" he said on his way out the door.  
  
Romana entered a few things on her keypad before following him. Her assistant was just outside the door. "I'm going to be gone for a while. Please cancel all of my appointments today, and deliver this to the Matrix Keeper." She handed him a data crystal. She then noticed the Doctor standing by a young woman. She must be his new assistant or traveling companion.  
  
The Doctor put an arm around her. "Romana, this is my friend Ace, who of course, you already know. Ace, this is Romana...the second Romana."  
  
"Hi. Again, I guess."  
  
After wandering the halls, Jenna finally spotted Ace's jacket and headed for it. She took a few deep breaths to relax. "Hi, guys." Her burr had become more noticeable.  
  
"Ahh...and here's the last of our fellowship! Jenna, may I introduce you to Romana. Again."  
  
Romana nodded to both of them.  
  
"Um, hi. What number are you?"  
  
The Doctor tried to hide a grin.  
  
"I'm the second one. We can't all regenerate as often as the Doctor." She smiled at him politely. He pointedly ignored her comment.  
  
Ace turned to Jenna. "You alright?"  
  
"Yeah. I left Holmes near the CIA offices." She sniffed. "Why?"  
  
"He'll be all right. Come on, all of you...to the TARDIS. And then I'll make us some tea."  
  
The Doctor got them all moving down the hallway, and turned to Ace. "So, Ace...what do you think of my home?"  
  
"Well, it's kinda...dreary looking. This part of it anyway."  
  
"That's what I thought. So dull. It was easy to spot you." Jenna smiled at Ace.  
  
"Yes, some of it...but you haven't seen Prydon Academy yet! Some time, when we have more time... I think you could quite get to like Gallifrey. And Gallifrey could certainly learn a thing or two from you." He turned to his former companion and grinned. "Right, Romana?"  
  
"I'm not sure Gallifrey is ready for Ace. Someone with a little life in them, they wouldn't know what to do."  
  
"All the more reason!"  
  
"I know I received some strange looks in Victorian London when I tried to go into business for myself  
  
"If it's so great, why did you leave?"  
  
Well...I was young...."  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't want to learn to like Gallifrey. Let's just go." She picked up her pace back to the TARDIS.  
  
The Doctor sighed. "Yes, I suppose we should. Much to do. And I'm not finished learning from you myself, yet." He ushered the others into the TARDIS, closed the door, and, in a moment, it was gone.  
  
  
  
Merak sat at his desk, staring numbly at the hologram of Princess Astra on his desk. Suddenly, a familiar noise--but one he hadn't heard for almost six years--broke the silence. Slowly, the TARDIS appeared in a corner of the room.  
  
The door opened and Ace stuck her head out. Jenna followed close behind Ace. "Well?"  
  
"It's some bloke at a desk."  
  
Confused, Merak looked at the two women. "Who are you? Where's the Doctor? And Lady Romana?"  
  
Jenna nudged Ace out of the way. "Hi, I'm Jenna. This is Ace." She held out hand.  
  
Merak stood uncertainly and held out his hand. "Um, yes, hello. I'm Merak. Prince Consort Merak." He shook Jenna's hand.  
  
"Oh, you know the Doctor already?" asked Ace. She called back to the open TARDIS door. "Hey, Professor, he's a friend of yours I think." She heard Merak's introduction. "Prince, eh? Wicked."  
  
"He did mention he'd been here before," said Jenna.  
  
Ace saw the hologram and studied it intently. "Oh, hang on, I know her!"  
  
"Wow, she looks just like Romana!" Jenna saw the resemblance immediately.  
  
"Maybe they're long-lost twins or something," Ace remarked with a grin.  
  
The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. "Ah, Merak! How nice to see you again!  
  
"Pardon me, but do I know you, sir?" Merak asked of the strange man that stepped from the TARDIS.  
  
"Merak, it's me, the Doctor!"  
  
"Professor, look!" Ace pointed to the hologram.  
  
Merak felt a headache beginning and blamed it on all these strangers talking at once. And there was no way this strange little man could be the same Doctor who had saved Atrios six years ago. "No, no. That's my wife, Princess..." His voice trailed off as Romana stepped out of the TARDIS.  
  
Romana stepped out of the TARDIS. "Oh yes, I think that you know him quite well."  
  
"Doctor, you've found her!" Merak was overcome with excitement.  
  
The Doctor looked back at Romana, and realized what Merak was thinking. "No, no, Merak. This is Romana!"  
  
"What do you mean, 'found her'?" questioned Romana.  
  
"But, Doctor...surely..."  
  
Jenna looked at Merak. "Perhaps you had better sit down. Do you want something to drink?"  
  
Merak sank back into his chair, and put his head in his hands. "Could everyone please sit down, and be quiet a moment? I don't understand any of this!"  
  
Jenna looked about and found a pitcher of water and a glass. She poured a glass and forced it into his hand. "Here."  
  
Merak murmured his thanks, took one sip, and set the glass down again. "Who are you all? And if she's not my Astra, then where is she?"  
  
The Doctor gestured for everyone else to sit down and be quiet. Jenna looked at the Doctor questioningly but complied choosing a spot near Merak should she be needed. Ace perched on the edge of a chair. "Merak, I'm sorry about the confusion. And the chaos. Some of my friends here can be a little...loud, at times." He gave Ace and Jenna a cross between a reproving glare and a fond smile.  
  
Jenna looked at Ace and mouthed "Loud?" Ace rolled her eyes in response.  
  
"I am the Doctor you knew, I've merely regenerated, as has Romana."  
  
Slowly, Merak gathered his wits. He sat back in his chair, and took a deep breath. "All right, assuming you're telling the truth, that still doesn't explain why she," he pointed to Romana, "looks just like my Astra."  
  
"I thought rather highly of Princess Astra, though the Doctor did get quite upset at my regeneration." The Doctor frowned good-naturedly at her. They had much better things to argue about these days.  
  
"Ah. I see...at least I think so. She'll probably take it as a compliment."  
  
"Yes. Where is the Princess, anyway, Merak? We came here to see her...well, to see both of you, of course."  
  
"That's just it, Doctor! She's gone! You must help me find her!" In his desperation, he has to believe that these people are the Doctor and Romana, and that they can help him.  
  
"You poor man!" Jenna tried to console him.  
  
"Course we will, right Professor?" She looked at him, feeling bad for Merak.  
  
"Yes, absolutely! What exactly has happened, Merak? Where has she gone, what happened?"  
  
"I...I'm just not sure, Doctor. She left...about a month ago...on a diplomatic mission to Zeos."  
  
"Zeos? You mean the Zeons have turned up? You're not at war again, I hope?"  
  
"Where exactly is Zeos?" Jenna asked aside to Romana  
  
"It's their twin planet, not far away at all, really."  
  
"Oh, yes, Doctor. They were in some sort of cryogenic sleep deep beneath the surface. They woke up again not long after you and Romana left us. And no, we're not at war again. We've been helping each other to rebuild, but that's not to say it's been easy. There are terrorist factions, groups on both our worlds, causing a lot of trouble, trying to make us fight again, 'exterminate our enemies' and all that rot."  
  
"Maybe they want to ransom her out then," commented Ace.  
  
Merak continued. "Astra...the Princess was meeting with the Zeon leaders, trying to work out a new way of dealing with the terrorists. Then, about a week ago, she just...vanished. No one...none of her aides, and none of the Zeons, saw where she went. She stepped away from the conference for a few moments...and vanished."  
  
"Do you think these Zeons have her?" asked Jenna.  
  
"What do they want, do you know?" questioned Ace.  
  
"I...I'm just not sure. The Zeon authorities have been looking for her, and I sent an investigative party of our own, of course. But no one has found the slightest clue, and no one has come forth to take credit for her kidnapping."  
  
"Who would want to take her?" demanded Romana.  
  
Merak struggled to think, though his worry is overwhelming him again. "I...I just don't know. Any of the terrorist groups could have, I suppose...but why haven't they said anything yet, made some sort of demand?"  
  
"Especially as she is a princess, they know a ransom could easily be had or perhaps and exchange of some sort," Jenna mused aloud.  
  
"But how could she have just vanished? Was anyone with her at all?" asked Romana.  
  
"She was at a conference, surrounded by her aides, as well as the Zeon leaders and their staff. However, she stepped away...to use the powder room, I suppose...and just disappeared! I should be on Zeos now, looking for her myself, but..."  
  
Determined, Ace spoke for them. "We'll find her for you." She turned to the Doctor, waiting for him to agree.  
  
"Of course we will!" the Doctor agreed.  
  
"But if the trail is a month old, what can we do?"  
  
The Doctor answered Jenna but glanced at Merak, trying to restore his confidence. "Oh, I have my ways! We'll find her, all right."  
  
"It seems I can't escape a mystery," she grinned.  
  
"In the meantime, Romana, what if you remained here, and allowed everyone to think that Astra had returned somehow? It might draw out our kidnappers...or at least confuse them."  
  
Romana nodded in agreement. "She's probably still on Zeos. I'm sure if they tried to smuggle her off-planet it would have been noticed."  
  
Merak smiled bravely, trying to find his sense of humor despite what happened to Astra. "Well, this has certainly confused me, so..."  
  
"That's the spirit, Merak! Just try not to worry!" The Doctor smiled confidently.  
  
"Well, that's said easily enough..."  
  
Jenna smiled at Merak. "If anyone can fix this . . . Chin up and all that." She looked at the Doctor. "So where will we be going? Zeos?"  
  
"Yes, we'll start on Zeos. Come along, Ace, Jenna." He started back to the TARDIS. Jenna and Ace followed.  
  
Merak waved as they entered the TARDIS. Once they were inside, he turned to Romana. "I should be going with them. I should be doing something to help her."  
  
"I know it's difficult, but right now the best thing you can do is keep everything running smoothly here," answered Romana.  
  
Merak looked a little less than convinced, but nodded and smiled as the TARDIS disappeared.  
  
With a mighty vworp, the TARDIS appeared at the end of a long, empty corridor on Zeos. The Doctor stepped out, and turned to wait for the girls. Ace was first, followed closely by Jenna. "And you said they were nearly wiped out after a nuclear war only 6 years ago?" Jenna was asking.  
  
"Yeah, but Merak said they're helping rebuild, right?"  
  
"Yes, indeed. A war exacerbated by the Black Guardian."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"The Black Guardian? Only one of the most powerful-and evil-beings in the universe. The personification of darkness and chaos.  
  
"Can I assume there is also a White Guardian?" asked Jenna.  
  
"Yes, there certainly is. A truly gentle soul...the Guardian of Light and Order. He sent Romana and I to find the Key to Time in the first place. And in the process of finding the final segment, we also managed to bring the war here to a halt."  
  
"Do you think the Black Guardian is the one after the Key this time?"  
  
"Oh, it's highly likely. He was never one to give up easily. But even so...he can't act directly. In the past, he's always worked through various mortal agents."  
  
"Bit of chaos is all right though," commented Ace.  
  
"A bit, certainly. But if the Black Guardian were to have his way, the universe would be nothing but chaos."  
  
"Could that be where Moriarty comes in?" asked Jenna.  
  
"Oh, Moriarty is certainly an agent. But somehow, I doubt he's the only one..."  
  
"He's got a lot of them. Dad's Army, eh?"  
  
The Doctor grinned. "Something like that, Ace."  
  
Ace looked around. "Where's everyone?"  
  
"Maybe we've landed in an isolated area. One where they haven't settled yet," said Jenna.  
  
"The Zeons faired better than the people of Atrios...they spent most of the war deep underground, and let a computer do their fighting for them. Even so, their population was decimated."  
  
Jenna looked at ground and saw that it was still dusty. "Guess they haven't rejuvenated the housekeeper yet."  
  
"We should be nearing one of the inhabited areas now, though." The Doctor turned a corner. The corridor ahead was lined with several doors, and there was a guard standing outside the one at the far end. "Ah! Here we are!" He strode cheerfully up to the sentry, raising his hat politely. "Hello. My young friends and I are here to see the General."  
  
Jenna hung back and watched, still amazed at how the Doctor breezed into potentially dangerous situations.  
  
The sentry raised his gun. "Halt right there. Who are you?"  
  
Ace looked at Jenna. "Well, we managed to go for," she checked her watch, "six minutes and 42 seconds without being arrested. A new record."  
  
Jenna grinned. "Well we aren't imprisoned yet. How long will it take for him to talk us out of it?"  
  
"He can do that pretty fast actually. We got out of Windsor Castle all right"  
  
"I'm the Doctor, and these are my friends Ace and Jenna."  
  
Ace smiled. "Hi."  
  
"Hello," said Jenna.  
  
The Sentry looked a bit bored. "The general isn't expecting anyone by those names."  
  
"We were sent by Prince Consort Merak, of Atrios to investigate the disappearance of Princess Astra." Jenna attempted to look official and confident.  
  
The sentry sighed. "Wait here." He went into the office.  
  
The Doctor turned and grinned confidently at Ace and Jenna.  
  
They heard arguing from inside the office. "Sir, they say they know of Princess Astra and they were sent by—."  
  
Ace rolled her eyes and opened the door. The Doctor raised his hat. "So sorry to interrupt. . ."  
  
The sentry turned, surprised at the three barging in. "You should be waiting outside! The general is a busy man!"  
  
Ace looked at the General. "Doing what? Breathing?"  
  
"By the looks of him, I'd say eating," commented Jenna under her breath.  
  
A lieutenant glared at the newcomers. "We were signing orders, woman." He turned to the sentry. "Get them out of here!"  
  
The sentry grabbed the Doctor by the shoulder and began to propel him out of the room. Ace was angered by his treatment. "Hey you! Get your hands off him!" She clenched her hands into fists and prepared to fight if necessary.  
  
The Doctor dragged his feet, and called back over the sentry's shoulder. "We're here about Princess Astra!"  
  
"Stand down, Canden," said the General. "I'll take care of it. Back to your post." He turned to the lieutenant. "It's all right."  
  
The sentry, Canden, stood down. "Yes sir." He saluted and left the room.  
  
The lieutenant sat down and mumbled. "And what would that woman have to do with us?"  
  
"Astra is a head of state. Obviously, she would have had top-level security. You must have had some part in that, or at least some understanding of it." Jenna was sure that would get them talking.  
  
"You seen her?" questioned Ace.  
  
"Yes, we did have an Astra under our care..." mused the general. "And she did vanish without a trace."  
  
"'An' Astra? How many are there?" questioned Jenna.  
  
"She was last scene on your planet, gentlemen," said the Doctor. "She stepped away from a diplomatic reception, and somehow vanished from right under your very noses. I'm sure it was terribly embarrassing for all of you, to lose her like that. Which is why you'll do everything you can to help us find her."  
  
The lieutenant rose to his feet. "We had nothing to do with it! General, I will not stand here and have outsiders accuse us..."  
  
"Oh, hush you," said Ace. "We're not sayin' you lot did it. We just want help finding her."  
  
Jenna attempted to placate the soldiers. "We are not here to accuse . . . not yet anyway. We merely need information."  
  
"As my companions have said, we aren't accusing you of anything. However, she was last seen on your world, and I had assumed that your security department might be able to help us in our search. Perhaps I overestimated you..."  
  
"Nothing of the sort, General. She probably used a personal transporter," said the lieutenant.  
  
"The last we saw of Astra, she left the planet in an escorted ship. She never returned. We thought she might, but . . ."  
  
"Escorted by who?" demanded Ace.  
  
"Her entourage," replied the general.  
  
"Her guards and one of our officials who was stepping in as ambassador," clarified the lieutenant.  
  
Jenna looked at the Doctor. Merak didn't say anything about a ship.  
  
It seemed the Doctor was thinking the same. "A ship?" he questioned with a puzzled frown. "Did she say where she was going, or why?"  
  
"She said she was going to the outer planets. She didn't say why."  
  
"General, her entourage has already returned to Atrios. They claim to have last scene the Princess at a diplomatic reception here on Zeos."  
  
"Well she did attend a reception here, but she was escorted out. By what she called her entourage," the general confirmed.  
  
"He wasn't fakin' us out though," said Ace. "He really doesn't know where she is." She faced the Doctor. "Could they have all been hypnotized or something? Her guards, I mean."  
  
The Doctor's eyes narrowed and he nodded slowly at the General. "Well, it appears I need to speak with the Princess's entourage again. Give them a chance to...revise their statements."  
  
"Very well," said the general. "Come with me, gentleman--and ladies."  
  
"Can we see the room where the reception was held? Where she was last seen?" questioned Jenna.  
  
"No, no, that won't be necessary," the Doctor said to her. He turned back to the general. "So sorry to have troubled you." He raised his hat. "Good day." He turned to leave, ushering Jenna and Ace out of the door in a hurry while attempting to make it look like he was in no hurry at all.  
  
The general sat back down, looked at the retreating figures a bit strangely, then shrugged. The lieutenant looking a bit resigned and war- weary, sat back down and straightened up the papers on the desk.  
  
"But Professor, shouldn't we look for clues?" questioned Ace once they were outside. "We could have just rung them up from Atrios."  
  
Jenna also questioned the Doctor. "Why didn't you want to see the room?"  
  
Softly, so only Ace and Jenna could hear, the Doctor said, "We've already heard all we need to. The General was lying."  
  
"How do you know?" Ace asked quietly.  
  
"Oh...it's all in the details, as I'm sure Holmes has pointed out, Jenna. Those men spoke just a little too quickly, and they weren't blinking enough. They were hiding something, of that I have no doubt."  
  
"Of course. 'You look but you do not see'."  
  
The Doctor smiled at Jenna. "Precisely!"  
  
"I did notice that they talked about a ship which Merak overlooked...or didn't know about."  
  
The Doctor reached an intersection and paused, looking each way. "Well, it's obvious the Zeon authorities will be no help. So..."  
  
"We get to investigate on our own," Jenna grinned.  
  
Back in the office, the lieutenant spoke to the general. "Those outsiders had no right to barge in like that, sir. You hired me on to be a consultant, but I don't know how you can deal with the constant interruptions."  
  
"Lieutenant, order Rankar and Faraden to find them and take them to Section 11."  
  
"Section 11, but that's reserved only for...."  
  
"Make it quick and painless."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The general sat back in his chair. "Why did they have to come here," he sighed.  
  
The lieutenant spoke into the intercom. "Rankar, we have a code 14. There are three intruders who should be escorted to section 11." There was a garbled response. "Yes, immediately. And, yes, I said section 11."  
  
You know, Jenna," said the Doctor thoughtfully, "I think you've hit on the crucial question right now."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yes. Was there really a ship? In which case, Astra will no longer be on Zeos. Or was that merely part of their poor attempt at a cover story?"  
  
"Cover. It'd be hard for us to track a single ship if they've got them always coming and going."  
  
"She could have been taken to a room. That would explain her entourage. And once they had gone, she was taken away. I guess the general got his times mixed up."  
  
"Yes, but the General would certainly have known whether or not her entire entourage disappeared, or merely the princess herself."  
  
"True," said Jenna. "The story of a ship is a good one because, as Ace said, it would be hard to track as I doubt they keep clear records at this point."  
  
"Wait one moment!" Ace almost slammed into the Doctor when he came to a sudden stop. "If it really is the Black Guardian pulling the strings once again..." He began muttering to himself, wheeled around, and hurried back towards the TARDIS.  
  
Ace spun around and followed him. "Professor! What's going on?"  
  
Jenna paused and listened. "I think I hear footsteps." She hurried after Ace and the Doctor.  
  
Ace heard them too, coming in their direction. She ran. Jenna ran as well. "I think the General found us a nuisance!"  
  
The Doctor paused again and listened. "Quick, down here!" He dashed down a side corridor at random.  
  
Ace followed with Jenna at her heels. "Wish I had my gun," the latter muttered.  
  
Faraden called to his partner. "I see them!" He yelled at the travelers. "Stop!" He ran after them, his gun drawn.  
  
"Ace, Jenna, I think we might be in trouble..."  
  
"Real bad this time?"  
  
The Doctor skidded to a halt and stared at the large man with the even larger gun up ahead. "Yes...you might say that."  
  
Jenna slowly put up her hands. The Doctor and Ace did likewise.  
  
The Doctor grinned nervously. "Gentlemen, I'm sure we can discuss this reasonably, perhaps over a cup of tea?" He looked hopefully from one soldier to the other.  
  
"I know a wonderful little tea shop back in Glasgow. We could go pick some up..." Jenna's voice drifted off.  
  
Faraden held a gun to Doctor's nose. "You're coming with us."  
  
Rankar approached and closed the gap. "Hope you've got a plan B Professor," said Ace. "Can't get out that way now."  
  
The Doctor glanced from Ace, back down the barrel of Faraden's gun and gulped.  
  
Faraden looked to Rankar. "We've got them. Now we take them to section 11,"  
  
Ace turned to Faraden. "What's that?"  
  
Faraden's only answer was motioning with the gun. "This way. Move."  
  
Jenna offered up a little prayer for help as she did as Faraden said and wondered why she didn't chose to go home when she had the chance. The Doctor simply nodded and Ace moved, her hands still in the air.  
  
Quietly, the Doctor spoke to his companions. "I could be wrong, of course, but it's probably one of the heavily irradiated areas left over from the war."  
  
"Gee, Doctor, you know all the hot spots," commented Jenna.  
  
"They're gonna fry us?" Ace asked, trying to hide her fear.  
  
"It looks that way, yes..."  
  
Faraden and Rankar, escorted them to a large metal door marked "Section 11" with many Warning and Hazard stickers on it. . . 


	2. Episode 2

II  
  
The Doctor waited calmly as the guard opened the door to Section 11. The guard then opened the door to a smaller airlock-like room. Jenna peered around the Doctor, looked into the room and gulped. She saw the guard put on radiation protective gear.  
  
"Hey, if I wanted to glow in the dark, I would have painted myself fluorescent!" declared Ace bravely even though she looked scared.  
  
The guard pushed some buttons, slid a card across a scanner, and the door opened. "In you go, then."  
  
The Doctor doffed his hat to the guard and walked calmly inside, but not before smiling confidently at Jenna and winking at Ace.  
  
Jenna took confidence in the Doctor's surety, and followed him inside ignoring the guard and his gun.  
  
Ace followed as well, and, as she passed the Doctor, mumbled, "I hope you know what you're doing professor."  
  
The Doctor turned to the guard. "Thank you...good day!" The guard gave the Doctor a weird look, and shut the door between them. The Doctor then strolled through as if he were entering a classy restaurant for Sunday brunch.  
  
Jenna walked about the room. "So, you say Zeos is littered with these things?"  
  
"Yes...the detritus of a hideous war. Now..." He looked through the little window in the door to make sure the guard had gone, then began to search his jacket pockets.  
  
"Hey! We're about to get nuked!" declared Ace.  
  
"How long can we stay here without long-term effects?" asked Jenna.  
  
The Doctor produced a small bottle of pills. He poured some out, and passed them to the girls. Ace looked at them. "What's this?"  
  
"These will protect you from the radiation for a good two hours or so. After that, if we're still here...these were the last, so then we'll be in trouble."  
  
"Ask a stupid question." Jenna grinned as she took the pills. "Just like a regular doctor doling out pills."  
  
"It shouldn't come to that, though." The Doctor swallowed his own pill. "Well...hopefully..." The Doctor banished a worried frown and started down the hallway. "Yes...sorry I forgot to bring some water... Tea would be nice too..." He shrugged. "Ah well."  
  
Ace swallowed her pills and made a face. "Hey Doctor, next time bring the cherry flavored ones."  
  
Jenna took hers and swallowed quickly. "Hopefully we'll be able to call you in  
  
the morning." She smiled at Ace.  
  
"Well, you might, but Ace, awake before noon?" He laughed, grinning wickedly.  
  
"Oh, very funny. So where we going then?"  
  
Jenna began to hum then started to sing. "Whenever I feel afraid, I hold my head erect, and whistle a happy tune, so no one will suspect I'm afraid"  
  
The Doctor began examining the walls. "Now, there must be a way out of here somewhere, there always is...secret passage, ventilation duct, something..." He grinned at Jenna and began to sing along as he walked.  
  
"How about 'Open Sesame'?" Ace asked with a laugh.  
  
"But if this were to prevent radiation from penetrating, wouldn't air vents have defeated the purpose? At least of a size to be any help to us."  
  
"Well...yes...but you never know!"  
  
"Maybe there's a failsafe button somewhere," said Ace. "In case someone they're not trying to kill gets shut in."  
  
The Doctor glanced through an open door as they pass. A few moments later, something dawned on him. He grinned and walked backwards until he was even with the door again. "Now this might be just what we need!"  
  
Jenna backtracked to the Doctor. "What is it?" The Doctor pointed inside the room at what appeared to be an abandoned chemistry lab. "What? Plan to make your own doorway? Use acid to melt the door locks?"  
  
"It would take an extremely strong acid to break down those doors, but I think Ace might be able to come up with something."  
  
Ace looked around the lab, like a kid in a candy store.  
  
"I've heard the stories. I think I'll wait down the hall until you're ready." Jenna backed out of Ace's reach.  
  
The Doctor rolled his eyes, but fondly, and follows Ace inside. "Yes, that might be wise, Jenna."  
  
Ace started pulling out stuff and mixing it together, not really measuring it carefully. "Hey, I haven't blown up one of the labs in the TARDIS in, uh, a while."  
  
The Doctor winced. "Ooh, Ace, shouldn't you use just a bit less..."  
  
"Hey, come on Professor--that's a thick door. You never see the cooks on TV measuring stuff out." She added something else to the beaker. "They just kinda know after a while."  
  
The Doctor nodded hesitantly, starting to look a little worried. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "Well, I do trust your judgment, Ace. I think," he added under his breath.  
  
"Just about done."  
  
"All right, I'll be waiting with Jenna." The Doctor headed out before his nerves were completely shot.  
  
Jenna walked around in hallway, finding it dreary and somewhat ominous. How could they live down here? She saw the Doctor leaving room. "Couldn't take it?"  
  
"Nonsense! Ace knows what she's doing. I just...wanted to make sure you were ok, that's all."  
  
"I think it would be best if we try a door in the opposite direction from where our escort left us. It might take them longer to reach us that way."  
  
"Yes...good point."  
  
"And I appreciate the thought, Doctor," she said with a grin.  
  
Back in the lab, there was a lump of pastel green stuff at the bottom of the container. "Better than school plasticine," said Ace with a grin. She took the green putty over to the door, packed it along one of the seams, and then stuck two copper wires in it. She unraveled the wires as she retreated into the lab. "Oi, get back in here you lot. Unless you fancy getting blown up!"  
  
The Doctor hurried back to the lab followed by Jenna. "We're ready, Ace? So soon?"  
  
"Oh yeah, gelignite takes less time to make than nitro 9." She attached the wires to some kind of battery. "Ready?"  
  
The Doctor nodded. "Ready." As I'll ever be...  
  
"As I'll ever be," said Jenna not bothering to hide her opinion of Ace's abilities.  
  
Ace flipped a wall switch, and the battery sparked as the electricity traveled up the wire. BOOOM! The plastique ignited and the door went flying. Ace grinned. "Ace!"  
  
The Doctor sighed with relief.  
  
"Whoa! Nice one, Ace. Let's get moving before someone tries to lock us up again."  
  
"Now, we have to hurry! They'll know where we are all too soon!" The Doctor set off on a run with both Ace and Jenna following. He held onto his hat with one hand, his brolly with the other, as he tore down the hallways, back towards the inhabited areas of Zeos. Jenna hoped the Doctor knew where he was going.  
  
"Hey, why are we going back this way?" questioned Ace. "They've already tried to do us in once!"  
  
"We're going back to the TARDIS. We've upset someone here. I don't think stealth is an option any longer." He swung around another corner.  
  
"And you'll think we'll make it past Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum?"  
  
"Too right. "Maybe they'll be so surprised they'll fall over." That picture brought a smile to Ace's face.  
  
"Well...I'll build that bridge when we come to the river!" called the Doctor over his shoulder.  
  
Sirens started going off and a synthesized voice came over the loudspeakers. "WARNING, RADIATION LEAKAGE FROM SECTION 11!"  
  
"Well, if they didn't know we were out before, they do now," commented Jenna.  
  
"CONTAINMENT BREACH ON SECTION 11!"  
  
The Doctor noticed a bulkhead starting to come down ahead of them. "Oh no. Hurry!" He dove under the bulkhead, losing his hat in the process.  
  
Ace ran and slid underneath.  
  
Jenna dove underneath the closing door à là Indiana Jones. She stood and laughed. "Always wanted to do that."  
  
"You alright?" Ace asked her.  
  
"Yep. Fine."  
  
The Doctor reached through the decreasing space for his hat, barely getting his hand back in time.  
  
Officer Faraden rounded the corner behind them to check on the breach, and stopped when he noticed them. "Hey! Halt right there! Stop or I'll fire!" He pulled his gun.  
  
The Doctor looked up at Faraden and groaned. He stood and slowly dusted himself off, and put his hands over his head.  
  
Jenna raised her hands. "Now, are you Dee or Dum?"  
  
"Definitely Dum," the Doctor muttered to Ace.  
  
"Well, well. So, we meet again. I thought I put you in Section 11. You must be the one who caused the breach!"  
  
"Well, it didn't work, so I guess you'll have to let us go then, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, you no longer have a Section 11 for a lock-up."  
  
Faraden turned to the Doctor. "Don't you go getting smart with me, little man! You are going to wish you had stayed in section 11. Move!"  
  
"Faraden...might I be so bold as to ask just why your superiors want us dead?" asked the Doctor. "This isn't a very nice way to treat diplomatic guests."  
  
Faraden was walking behind them, his gun aimed at their backs. "It's not my place to know why, only to obey orders."  
  
"Yeah! If we don't get back, they're gonna send someone looking for us," added Ace.  
  
"Come now...aren't you even the slightest bit curious?"  
  
Jenna tried to catch Ace's eye, then looked back at Faraden's gun hoping she'd understand.  
  
Faraden stopped. "Halt."  
  
Ace halted, as did the Doctor, one foot still in the air, like a child playing freeze tag. Jenna stopped close to Faraden and wavered as if faint.  
  
Faraden approached the Doctor. "Yes, I'm curious, but more to the point, I've no choice. It's my place to take orders. I can be curious all I want, but that still won't give me answers. It didn't used to be like this here."  
  
"But come on. Do we look like we've done something to deserve being stuck in a radiation chamber?" questioned Ace.  
  
Jenna swore in her head that Faraden messed the plan. She tried to get close again.  
  
"Honestly, no, you don't, but still…orders are orders."  
  
"Well, at least you are curious. Not just an automaton, doing whatever they tell you...right or wrong."  
  
"If I don't follow orders…well, they may think I'm expendable. So, move," he added not so cockily as before.  
  
Jenna fell back in a fake faint on Faraden. He reached out to catch her and the gun went flying out of his hand. He slowly lowered her to the ground. "Are you all -- Ah!" He fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
"Sorry!" said the Doctor after clubbing the guard with his brolly. Ace kicked the gun as far away as she could.  
  
Jenna opened one eye. "Did it work?"  
  
"Evidently."  
  
Jenna looked at Faraden. "Guess it did. I was aiming on getting his gun, but this works. I mastered that in 1890's London. Never failed."  
  
The Doctor shook his head clear. "Come on, we've got to keep moving." He started once more down the hall towards the TARDIS, Ace close at his heels. With a last look at Faraden, Jenna followed.  
  
The Doctor turned a corner only to find they were no longer alone. He strolled forward, boldly whistling. He doffed his hat his hat at a random lady. "Come along, girls. You'll be late for class!"  
  
"Class? What...oh right. Class." Ace followed his lead.  
  
"Yes, that class!"  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Oh, you have to all right!"  
  
As they walked along, Jenna took in how pale and gaunt these people were. Were they even allowed on the surface? She heard the Doctor and Ace's conversation and knew she had better join in. "Yes, Professor," she said with a grin at Ace.  
  
"Oh but Professor!"  
  
"No arguments, young lady!"  
  
Ace put on a fake sulk as they walked through the crowd. As she looked around, the sulk turns to sadness. "Are they gonna make it?"  
  
Jenna asked, "Doctor, will they ever be able to reclaim the surface?"  
  
The Doctor sighed. "There isn't much of a surface left, I'm afraid. Perhaps there might be a new one, someday, but not in the near future."  
  
A youth in his early 20s had found the TARDIS and stood in front of it, staring at it in puzzlement. "This looks like what Princess Astra entered once, but it was different a bit," he said to himself. He walked around it.  
  
Jenna noticed him. "Look, an admirer."  
  
The youth turned and faced the three strangers as they approached. "Is this box yours?"  
  
The Doctor frowned. "Yes...can I help you?" Ace stood behind him, arms crossed, watching the boy suspiciously.  
  
"I was just noticing how much it reminds me of a box I saw our Princess go away in."  
  
"Your princess? I was under the impression that only Atrios had a royal family, that your people were ruled by the military junta."  
  
"I'm Technician Roderan. I'm from Atrios."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"So what are you doing here then? I thought you didn't get along with them. Your planets I mean."  
  
"I'm simply helping with the repairs."  
  
"From what I've heard, it's about time they got along," commented Jenna.  
  
The Doctor looked about. "You know, perhaps this isn't the place to talk." He dug in his pocket for the TARDIS key, opened the door and waved them all inside, still watching the corridor carefully. Roderan and Jenna followed and Ace looked around again before entering.  
  
Roderan was totally surprised by the TARDIS interior, but didn't say anything. "Anyway," he continued as if nothing was strange--or tried to.  
  
The Doctor grinned a bit at Roderan's reaction. "Yes?" he prompted.  
  
Jenna flopped into a chair she had moved into the console room. "Were you sent or did you volunteer?"  
  
"I was sent from Atrios as a technician. I worked on Atrios as an assistant to the technical staff. This is my first real tech job, you see."  
  
"Roderan, how long have you been here? Were you on Zeos when Astra and her entourage arrived last month?" asked the Doctor.  
  
"It's supposed to have been kept secret, but I was accidentally where I didn't need to be."  
  
"What did you see?" questioned Jenna.  
  
"Yes, I saw her entourage bring her here, but she didn't leave with them."  
  
"That's why we're here, a diplomatic mission."  
  
"It's strange, but the Princess, a woman, and a man about my age left with her in a small box... about the size of this one. Well the size of this one on the outside."  
  
"Could it have been you?" Ace asked the Doctor. "An earlier you? Or a later one?" she added quietly after a pause.  
  
Jenna turned to the Doctor. "Why would someone what to make their TARDIS look like yours unless they wanted you to follow---or frame you?"  
  
"Yes, yes...any idea where they went?"  
  
"I've not told anyone what I've seen. It seems that everyone has been led to believe that she left with her entourage. I've no idea where they went. The woman seemed to be in a hurry to get her in the box. She didn't look forced, but it looked urgent. So I don't think the Princess was in any danger from them."  
  
"At least, any that she was aware of," said Jenna.  
  
"What did this other woman look like?" Ace asked him.  
  
"Yes, can you describe the man and the woman, Roderan?"  
  
"Sort of average height, I suppose. Dark hair. That was all I could really tell from that distance. Her friend, the boy, had long blonde hair and was wearing a curious jacket with fringe on it."  
  
"Hmm...I'm afraid they don't sound familiar. But perhaps..." He went over to the console and began tapping keys and throwing switches.  
  
Roderan looked at the console. Do you think one of these could find another one of it's kind?"  
  
"Well, it's possible..." said the Doctor a little distracted.  
  
Roderan heard the sound of dematerialization. "I recognize that sound! It's the same as when… Wait, you're taking me with you?"  
  
"Guess so," Ace mumbled.  
  
"Of course. You're the only one who's seen the people that took Astra," Jenna told him.  
  
"It's better than that place, innit?" said Ace, to the point. "They tried to kill us for looking. Hate to see what they'd do to you for actually seeing."  
  
"Ah! Yes! The TARDIS has the scent!" The Doctor clapped his hands together happily.  
  
Roderan started examining the switches and buttons. "This is so amazing. I'm a technician, and I've not seen such... technology!"  
  
"Oi, don't touch, Techie."  
  
Roderan looked up at Ace. "Oh, sorry."  
  
The Doctor suddenly realized what Roderan said earlier. Hmm... Oh, yes. Sorry. I know I should have asked, but we didn't have much time. The trace is faint as it is. "And something is very wrong on Zeos. Not the place to be just now."  
  
"You think I'd be.. killed for seeing? I didn't mean to... I only arrived late to fix a faulty wiring problem."  
  
"They definitely want this secret kept at all costs. You're unquestionably much safer this way."  
  
The Doctor put a hand on Roderan's shoulder. "It's all right. We'll sort this out. Everything will be just..." He was cut off as the TARDIS shuddered violently and he was thrown against the console.  
  
"What's wrong with this thing?" questioned Roderan.  
  
Ace stumbled but struggled back to the Doctor. "Professor! You alright?"  
  
The Doctor picked himself up and began madly tapping buttons and twisting dials. "Oh no. Everyone hold on to something! We're being dragged off course, into a...I just don't know yet!" His eyes were wide with genuine fear.  
  
Ace and Roderan grabbed onto the edge of the console. "I got away from being killed on Zeos, and now I'm going to get killed anyway here!"  
  
"You're not gonna die! The Professor'll fix it!" Ace declared.  
  
Jenna fell from chair and slid across the floor to grab the base of the console.  
  
"It might be a little late for that. Jenna, Ace, Roderan. I'm sorry!"  
  
"What?" Ace and Roderan declared together.  
  
"What's going on?" Ace demanded.  
  
Under her breath, Jenna began to pray. "Ave Maria gracia plena..."  
  
There was a massive thunderclap, a flash of light then darkness and silence. 


	3. Episode 3

III  
  
The Doctor fumbled through the compartments of the console. "Aha! I knew it was here somewhere!" He turned on a bright torch and cast the light about the room. "Everyone all right?"  
  
Roderan opened his eyes, for he had them shut tightly after the lights went off. "Oh. I thought we were dead. We are alive, aren't' we?"  
  
Jenna stopped murmuring her prayer. "No bones broken here."  
  
"What about you, Ace?" questioned the Doctor. There was no answer. "Ace?" He cast the light furiously throughout the room. What hadn't been bolted to the floor or wall was strewn about.  
  
Roderan looked around in the dim light of the Doctor's torch. "Where did that girl with the jacket go?"  
  
Jenna joined in the call. "Ace! Could she be unconscious, Doctor? Hit on the head or something?"  
  
Ace crawled into the room from an open door leading into the interior of the TARDIS. "Man, what a rush!" She heard them calling. "Oi, I'm over here!"  
  
The Doctor turned the torch to the sound of her voice. "Ace, are you all right?"  
  
"Fine, if you call getting thrown almost to my room 'fine'."  
  
"You gave us quite a scare," said Jenna.  
  
Ace scowled. "I can take care of myself."  
  
"I didn't mean that you couldn't. Not everything said is against you."  
  
"What happened? What caused this. . .ship of yours to do that, Doctor?" asked Roderan.  
  
Scowling, Ace rubbed her skinned knees." So, what happened, Professor?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. Perhaps a collision of sorts, but that is very rare." He turned the torch to the console. "A collision in the vortex can only mean another time machine . . ." He tried to get a reading in the dark.  
  
"A collision? Cool! Hope you have insurance on this thing," declared Ace.  
  
The Doctor looked at her sternly. "There is nothing 'cool' about a collision in the vortex. If anything serious had occurred, we could have been killed or worse."  
  
Roderan looked at him. "What's worse than being killed?"  
  
The Doctor looked at Roderan. "We could have been left drifting here for all eternity."  
  
"Oh. I see." Roderan looked completely out of his depth. "Could it be like that woman's craft, the one I saw Princess Astra being led to?" he asked.  
  
"Quite possibly, though how she got her hands on a ship capable of time travel. . . I don't want to think on it."  
  
"So, what's there to worry about?" questioned Ace. You've said it yourself tons of times that the TARDIS is impenetrable."  
  
"Could this mystery woman be involved with Moriarty? We know he was working with someone of power," commented Jenna.  
  
"The princess didn't look like she was being forced. She appeared to have been going of her own accord."  
  
"All good points," said the Doctor. "Hmm, I wonder why the auxiliary hasn't kicked in." He took a deep breath and switched his approach. "Well, the TARDIS was on the track of this other ship, so perhaps we should see where it's taken us." He checked the console. "Atmosphere is breathable so . . ." He hit the door switch. Nothing happened. Embarrassed, he crossed the console room and began to search a closet. He soon pulled out an old crank. He crossed the room once again. "Excuse me, Roderan," he said as he stepped on the poor man's toes. He felt along the wall beside the door, inserted the crank, and began to turn it.  
  
Ace sat down Indian-style and looked a bit impatient as she watched the Doctor. The doors slowly opened. Roderan was nervous about traveling with these strange people and this unknown world, but her tried not to let it show.  
  
The Doctor stepped out into the near wilderness and took a deep breath. "Ah, wonderful." It was nighttime, night birds were calling, and the sky was alight with unfamiliar stars. Two moons were aglow, casting a pale light on the travelers. They found themselves on the outskirts of a Forest and in the distance; lighted windows are visible from houses in a small town.  
  
Jenna followed the Doctor. "Did you happen to notice the name of this place?"  
  
Ace had picked up her rucksack from where it had landed crammed under the hat stand and followed them. "Looks like we're out in the boonies," she said with a frown.  
  
The Doctor looked at Jenna. "No. The light didn't go that far. I'm sure if we go into town, the kindly villagers will inform us."  
  
"I hope they're kindly, anyway," muttered Roderan.  
  
"If they are kindly," said Jenna. "After all, it's night and we're strangers. They could be like the villagers in Dracula."  
  
Roderan gave Jenna a questioning look, but said nothing.  
  
"If that is the case, they won't turn us out." The Doctor strode towards the village. Jenna shrugged and tried to keep pace with the Doctor.  
  
"I think she means they might treat us like vampires, professor, and try to stake us," Ace called after him.  
  
"I guess he knows well enough what he's doing," said Roderan. Ace smiled wickedly, and then laughed. "Too right! Let's go!"  
  
Roderan gave her a worried look at her laughter, hoping she was only joking about the Doctor not knowing what he was doing.  
  
They reached the village, which looked to be from the beginning of the industrial revolution, and found the dirt streets empty. There was a well in the center. There was noise coming from the tavern and that was where the Doctor headed.  
  
The Doctor opened the door to the tavern and all talk stopped as they gazed at the newcomers. A young, blond haired man in a leather jacket with fringe was sitting in the corner. He noticed the group enter and watched them intently. The tavern was very medieval in its decor with wide-open hearths and blazing fires; open timber beams at the ceiling; and stuffed heads of local wildlife.  
  
Roderan looked about. "How. . .old fashioned!"  
  
Ace breathed in at the sight. "Gordon Bennett! Looks like we stepped right into one of those Conan flicks," she whispered.  
  
The Doctor strolled confidently to bar. "Hello, I'm the Doctor and these are my friends, Ace, Jenna, and Roderan."  
  
Jenna nodded her head in greeting then looked at the tap. "A local brew?"  
  
The young man, curious over these newcomers, moved a few tables over to get a better look at them.  
  
The publican puffed himself up with pride. "My very own brew, miss. Quite strong it is, too. You might want a fruit drink instead."  
  
Jenna looked about and didn't see any women in the tavern at all. It was time for a change. "I wouldn't mind giving it a try. Half for starters? To see if I like it."  
  
"You calling us weak?" demanded Ace. She looked over at Jenna. "We can take whatever you've got." She set her rucksack on the chair next to her. She leaned over the bar to get a better look at the brew. "Don't suppose you take quid," she muttered.  
  
"That money you have won't work here. You gotta pay with gilders, man," said a very out-of-place American accent. Ace turned to see the young man who had moved to stand near them.  
  
"Seriously? They wouldn't take these?" Ace held out a small handful of cold coins.  
  
The Doctor was digging through his pockets in search of the proper coinage. From the corner of his eye, he saw what his young companion held in her hand. "Ace, put that away!" he hissed.  
  
The publican glared at the brash young woman. He was unused to such forwardness. "It's an acquired taste. No woman in Sranczak has taken more than two sips."  
  
"Well, we're not most women," Ace said, ignoring the looks her gold is getting.  
  
The young man's eyes widened at the sight of the gold. "Uh, no, but, um, I can exchange a few gilders for that. Going rate is 3 to 1." He smiled.  
  
The Doctor knew the rate must be different, but also knew that Ace had to learn sometime.  
  
"He sounds like a crook," commented Roderan.  
  
"Two to one, take it or leave it." Ace was firm.  
  
"Never mind, I have some guilders here." The Doctor put the money on the counter. The publican, upon seeing the money, poured four drinks.  
  
Jenna picked up the dark, murky brew and took a sip. "Wonderful! Tastes like Guinness."  
  
The young man looked a bit disappointed and Ace frowned and pocketed her money.  
  
Roderan looked closely at the youth. "What's your name, sir? I'm sure I've seen you before."  
  
This comment draws the Doctor's attention. If Roderan thinks he is familiar, he could have been on Zeos!  
  
"I'm Alan Simon. I'm new here too. We've been here about a week now."  
  
Ace picked up her own glass and took a swig, making a face. "What did you put in this? Motor oil?"  
  
"Dude, girl that's some good stuff! I love it myself," Alan told her. "Kinda short on cash now, though."  
  
"Then you can have my mug," Ace told him. "I'll wait for the next pub."  
  
"Thanks, man!" Alan took the pint.  
  
The publican could not believe what he was hearing. Despite her apparent money, he couldn't wait for this uncouth woman to leave. "It's made with all local ingredients. I have never heard of this 'motor oil'."  
  
"Yeah, and I'll bet tar and peat were among the 'ingredients'," Ace mumbled.  
  
Jenna drank down her half-pint. "You don't bottle the stuff, do you? I'd love to take some with us."  
  
Roderan whispered to the Doctor, "I think this is the man that was with the woman who escorted the princess into that craft!"  
  
The Doctor looked at Roderan. "Really now?" He faced Alan. "This is rather off the beaten path, isn't it.... Alan?"  
  
"Yeah. My friend and me sort of, um, broke down and have been here since. Seems this is redneckville out here."  
  
"Have you ever been to Zeos, Alan?"  
  
A look of surprise shot across Alan's face, but he tried to conceal it. "Uh, I don't' think so. Never heard of the place."  
  
Jenna looked at Alan in a new light: that of a possible kidnapper. She could see the man was lying.  
  
Alan could see that they didn't believe him. "Ooohhh crap," he sighed.  
  
"Pity," continued the Doctor. "It's a wonderful planet. Open fields, clear skies. . . ."  
  
Jenna looked at the Doctor. What is he up to?  
  
"Roderan here says he saw you on Zeos not too long ago, relatively speaking," the Doctor told him.  
  
"So, where are you really from?" Ace demanded.  
  
"I gotta go. I've got to . . .see a guy about . . . something." Alan started to get up.  
  
"Leaving us already?" questioned Ace. "But we just got here." She motioned to the publican for another round.  
  
Jenna stuck out her leg in Alan's path and he tripped over her foot. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She attempted to help, but only succeeded in spilling her beer on him  
  
"Hey! That was cold, man! If you weren't a girl I'd..."  
  
"You'd what?" demanded Ace.  
  
Unable to say anything coherent, Alan simply groaned. "Arrgh!" and wiped a hand across his face to rid himself of the beer.  
  
The Doctor, though amused at the incident, didn't want it to escalate. "I think that's enough."  
  
Jenna lifted her drink. "A toast to new acquaintances."  
  
"At least that was a better use for that sludge," said Ace.  
  
The publican came over with a tray of drinks and handed Alan a towel. "No fights. I just had the place fixed up from the last time."  
  
Alan used the towel and wiped himself off. "Fine. "Come with me, if you want to. Trav'll probably be better at explaining than me." He left, not looking to see whether the group was following or not.  
  
Roderan smirked at Alan's wet dishevelment as he left. "Um, shouldn't we follow him?"  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Come on!" Ace snatched up her rucksack and dashed after Alan. Roderan followed.  
  
The Doctor paid the publican for the second round then followed Alan, curious to learn who this 'Trav' was. Jenna downed her second drink and headed out after them.  
  
Alan walked briskly, shivering in the night air because of his beer bath, and headed into a small woody area behind the tavern. Where could he be going behind the tavern? There's no other buildings thought Jenna as she and the others followed.  
  
Ace easily caught up with him. "So then, you know where the Princess is, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah I know where she is."  
  
"Where, then?" questioned Roderan.  
  
The Doctor listened patiently while his companions asked the questions.  
  
"Somewhere safe, probably," commented Ace with a frown. "As if we hadn't heard that before."  
  
Alan stopped at a storage shed. "You can't be serious, unless. . . ." Jenna let the thought go.  
  
"I hope she has the doors open." Alan checked the rickety wooden door. It opened. "Good it's open. Come on in, but don't freak out on me, OK?"  
  
"I haven't freaked out in, oh, an hour. I should be good," said Jenna with a smile.  
  
"We've seen a lot more than you think," said Ace. She entered and looked around. "Figures. Looks almost like yours, Professor," she shouted back to the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor remained quiet as he crossed the threshold, not the least bit surprised to find himself inside another TARDIS. "A newer model, however. Quite nice, if you like things flashy." He examined the console, noting the differences.  
  
Alan led them into a spacious room with roundels similar to the Doctor's interior, except the console rotor had blue facets and blinked. "Where the heck is she? Trav!" he shouted.  
  
A woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties and was dressed in a black shirt and jeans entered from an interior hallway. "Hey, Alan! Oh, you brought some friends. I wish you wouldn't do that. I hate using the memory eraser."  
  
"Oh, no! No one's touching my memory!" declared Ace. "You can just keep your mind altering machines to yourself."  
  
"Sorry.. I was only joking. I seem to have a penchant for dark humor this time around."  
  
Jenna walked over to the Doctor. "So, another Time Lord. How many of you guys are there tramping about the universe?"  
  
The Doctor smiled. "Quite a few actually. You're lucky to have met only one truly nasty one so far."  
  
"Consider yourself lucky you haven't met that Master creep yet," Ace told Jenna.  
  
The Doctor looked at Trav. "And what time around is it for you?"  
  
"First regeneration. It was a killer. I've not been this incarnation long.. I still don't' know if what I'm wearing is right for me. Hmm…" Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Yes, that was hard. Believe me, they don't always get easier." The Doctor sighed. "I remember the first time. My companions refused to believe I was the same man. They tried to trip me up, which was rather annoying."  
  
"She only changed a few days ago. Scared me to death. Oh, yeah. Um, Trav, these are, ah, some guys I met at the Tavern. They say they know about what we did on Zeos."  
  
"He says you know where the Princess is," Ace added.  
  
"Maybe something in paisley. Yeah, that would be good. What? The Princess?"  
  
"Astra," supplied Jenna.  
  
"And maybe corduroy pants . . ." Trav was lost in thought again.  
  
"Yes, you have left the two planets on the verge of another war," the Doctor informed her.  
  
"Can you forget about your wardrobe for now? You look fine," Jenna told her.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes. I suppose you're Atriosian security come to take me to justice for kidnapping your princess?"  
  
"Us? Security? Not bloody likely."  
  
"I think she's still rattled from her change," Alan told them. "I know I am."  
  
"No. We only want to know where our princess is so there will be no war!" Roderan said.  
  
"Only Roderan is from Atrios," said the Doctor. "However Merak has asked for our help."  
  
"They tried to have us overdosed with radiation before we managed to get out of there. The Zeons, that is," said Ace to emphasize the point.  
  
"Princess Astra... Astra... Yes! I took her to protect her!"  
  
"To protect her from what?" the Doctor wanted to know.  
  
"Yeah, from what?" Ace echoed.  
  
Trav pressed her hands to the sides of her head. "Come on, Trav. Think straight for a second."  
  
"She's been like this since her change," said Alan. "It comes and goes."  
  
"I know the feeling," murmured the Doctor. "Concentrate. There had to be a reason. Was she in danger from her own people? From Zeos?"  
  
"If you can't tell us, maybe the Princess can," said Ace.  
  
"It was something big. Something... something... Arcanus!" She turned to the Doctor. "Arcanus he's whom I tried to protect her from." What Ace said about Astra finally registered. She shook her head. "Oh, she's not here. I put her somewhere safe."  
  
"You talk as if she is a thing. 'Put her somewhere safe'. There is never anyplace that is safe for long."  
  
"Who's Arcanus?" asked Jenna.  
  
Ace looked at the Doctor. "Anyone you know?"  
  
"Arcanus is my nemesis," Trav informed them. "We have been enemies since the Arcalian Academy."  
  
"Kind of like Moriarty to Holmes then, right?" asked Ace.  
  
"Please, I've had enough of Moriarty," pleaded Jenna.  
  
"No, no, no, Theta, I didn't. Theta. ." Trav laughed. "I wonder why I called you that."  
  
The Doctor looked at her closely. "Trav? I can't believe you've only regenerated once. You left before me."  
  
"Wonderful. Old Home Week," muttered Jenna.  
  
"Oh so you are Theta. Cool." She grinned. "Yeah, I only just left a couple of centuries ago my time."  
  
The Doctor smiled warmly. "You do look wonderful."  
  
"Why thank you!" She blushed a bit, then realised they were straying from the real issue at hand.  
  
Jenna rolled her eyes. "What about Astra?"  
  
"About that girl . . .what planet did we drop her off at?"  
  
"You just dropped her off?" The Doctor couldn't believe it. "I know of one other who is after her, well, after the ---"  
  
Ace took a seat on the floor and waited impatiently for a little action. "Sounds like we should file a report for missing princesses or something."  
  
"Yes, but with a couple of trusted friends." Suddenly her eyes clear as memory returned. "Amanos! She's on Amanos!"  
  
Ace looked at her through narrowed eyes. "You sure about that?"  
  
"We should head there right away. Who knows how soon Moriarty will find her trail," said the Doctor.  
  
"I guess it's a bad idea to rescue and relocate when you've got post regen syndrome."  
  
"Duh," commented Alan.  
  
"But the TARDIS?" questioned Jenna.  
  
Trav looked at her. "Which TARDIS? Theta's or ours? Ours can't travel yet, but I've been working on it in my clearer times, which are getting more frequent."  
  
"Oh, it should be fine by now." The Doctor looked pointedly at Trav. "We suffered a collision in the vortex. You wouldn't' know anything about that, would you?"  
  
"I assume you were who we ran into in the vortex?"  
  
"Then you'd be the blokes who rammed into us. You'd better have a good solicitor," declared Ace.  
  
"Um.. can we please go to Amanos and get the Princess, please?" asked Roderan.  
  
"We suffered a slight power drainage, but it should be fixed now," the Doctor said.  
  
"All right, I suppose we'll take yours. I remember the coordinates, thank goodness."  
  
"Care to share just in case your . . . lucidity leaves you?" asked the Doctor.  
  
Jenna headed for the door. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Right behind you!" declared Ace as she stood and followed.  
  
"May I ask you to wait for me a little longer? I just have to get out of these clothes." As she headed through the interior door to the wardrobe, she told the Doctor a string of coordinates.  
  
Ace stuck her head back in through the open door. "Professor, you comin'?"  
  
The Doctor filed the coordinates in his head. "We're at the edge of the forest. Can't miss it." He followed Ace, Jenna, and Roderan.  
  
"I'm goin' with them," called Alan. "I'll see you later, Trav." He exited the TARDIS.  
  
Trav yelled from down the hall. "Ok, just watch out for Arcanus. He's everywhere these days it seems."  
  
They traveled out of the village and up the rise to the edge of the forest and the TARDIS.  
  
"You sure she's right in the head, Professor?"  
  
"She seems to be a bit.. off kilter," added Roderan.  
  
"Regenerations can do that. This last time, I suffered amnesia. One time I even tried to-- Well, that's not important now."  
  
"She's fine," Alan informed them. "When I first met her, she was sort of dark and mysterious, but she was nice on the inside. "Her heart was good. However, she won't tell me too much about herself, where she comes from. I know she's a Time Lord, Lady, or whatever but that's about it. And this Arcanus seems to rile her up every time he's mentioned."  
  
The Doctor took out the TARDIS key and inserted it in the lock. "When you leave someplace because you're bored, or what have you, do you feel a need to share? To tell everyone where you come from?" Even as he was speaking to Alan, he cast a glance at Ace.  
  
Alan shrugged. "I dunno. I guess not. I come from Florida, USA originally. Bradenton 2001.  
  
"I almost went to Florida once. Palm Beach," murmured George. "I'm from Edinburgh, 1990, by the way."  
  
Ace remained quiet, trying not to think of home.  
  
"Before the Lich came, I used to walk on the beaches all the time," Alan continued.  
  
"The Lich?" questioned Jenna.  
  
The Doctor looked at Alan. "Don't say anything." Alan nodded.  
  
The Doctor entered the TARDIS to be welcomed by the familiar hum of power and lights. Alan followed. "They didn't change much between 40 and 45 models did they?"  
  
"A few modifications. I think they took away the personality of them."  
  
The others soon joined them inside. "Right. Now where is that Trav woman?" asked Roderan.  
  
Trav chose that very moment to walk in. She was wearing a paisley shirt that dated back to the early 1970's and a pair of grey corduroy trousers with black shoes. "That Trav Woman is right here! Let's rock and roll!"  
  
Alan winced at Trav's "Rock and Roll" statement. "Geez."  
  
"Marvelous!" The Doctor programmed the coordinates from Trav. "Off we go!" 


	4. Episode 4

1 IV  
  
Vivien Fey stood over Romana, smirking at her as she struggled with her bonds. Romana stopped struggling and glared up at Vivien, a look of disgust on her face.  
  
Morgaine watched the console lights. "When do we land?"  
  
Vivien looked over at Morgaine. "Oh, not too long, I should think. We've been traveling for quite some time." She approached the console and gazed at the readings.  
  
Morgaine looked at Romana, but spoke to Vivien. "This one doesn't look like she will co-operate easily."  
  
"Oh, she will, unless she wants to end up like him." She nodded in Moriarty's direction. Romana looked at him as well and frowned.  
  
Moriarty, who had been watching the proceedings as he attempted to free his bonds, stopped when they looked in his direction.  
  
There was a small thud as the TARDIS landed. "We've arrived!" declared Vivien with a grin. She checked the computer screen.  
  
Moriarty slipped a hand free. This is not the partnership I meant!  
  
Romana could not contain her curiosity. "How did you get released from being turned into stone?" she asked while trying to untie her own ropes behind her back.  
  
Moriarty listened closely to learn more about the women he made the mistake of partnering with.  
  
"Why, my good friend Morgaine released me with her 'Magic'."  
  
Morgaine laughed. "A rather simple potion actually."  
  
"Not even the Megara could defend against sufficiently advanced technology."  
  
"There's no such thing as magic," Romana muttered. "Only science and illusion. And you're a fool if you think otherwise."  
  
"Anything sufficiently advanced enough is often called 'Magic' by primitive people, Romana. You should know that," said Vivien.  
  
Romana . . . she was with Holmes and that other fella, the Doctor remembered Moriarty.  
  
Morgaine had had enough of chitchat. "Now, Time Lady, are you going to tell us where to find the segments or must we get... insistent?"  
  
"And why should I? You can do what you want, I won't tell you."  
  
"Oh you are brave for yourself, I was sure of that," Morgaine continued. "But you are in your first incarnation and if you were to die, not only would you die, but also all your regenerations throughout time. And who knows how many others that were affected by you and your future selves."  
  
"I think you'll change your mind," added Vivien. "We're now on Amanos where the Princess, no, the final segment of the Key to Time is hidden. Our goal is within sight!"  
  
"My life is not important. If you had your hands on one segment, and I saw the sort of things you did with it . . . If I let you get your hands on all of the segments, I shudder to think what would happen."  
  
"So you should Romana, so you should." Vivien grinned evilly.  
  
"But what of all the other lives, eh?" asked Morgaine.  
  
"The lives I touch wouldn't be important compared to the fate of the entire universe." Romana resumed struggling.  
  
"Romana, our goal is not chaos! Our goal is order!" Vivien informed her.  
  
"Somehow I doubt that."  
  
Moriarty rolled his eyes. Great, I'm stuck in here with the Weird Sisters.  
  
" 'For want of a nail a shoe was lost, for want of a shoe a horse was lost....' The consequences could build rather quickly," said Morgaine.  
  
Vivien seemed to be experiencing a "power high". "Unyielding order among the cosmos... controlled by me..us."  
  
"You're version of Order, I suppose."  
  
"You shall see soon enough, Romana.. Soon enough." Vivien opened the doors.  
  
Moriarty watched eagerly. Just go outside, witches! I want my TARDIS back!  
  
"In case you think about escaping while we're gone, I've rigged a failsafe. You try to open these doors and the room will fill with poisonous gas not even a Time Lord can withstand for long. See you later, Romana." She looked over at Moriarty. "The same goes for operating the dematerialization controls." Moriarty glared at her.  
  
Morgaine and Vivien left, and, as soon as the doors closed, Moriarty whipped out his free hand from behind his back and removed his gag. "Damn those hags!" he declared as he untied his legs. He stood unsteadily and walked towards console. "Where the hell could she have placed it?"  
  
Romana, who had continued trying to untie her ropes behind her back, cleared her throat.  
  
Moriarty looked at her. "Did you notice anything? Just nod. I don't want to hear a female voice right now."  
  
She glared at him. "You are certainly not the gentleman I heard the Conan Doyle Moriarty was."  
  
"Fine, I'll untie you. If we can locate the gas, we can both get out of here." He walked over and freed her hands. "His Moriarty was an old man."  
  
"As for the gas, that's elementary. They seem to think we don't know how to work our TARDISes. And thank you," she said as she rubbed her wrists.  
  
"You're welcome. Moreover, I know how to work my TARDIS, fine. I've kept ahead of Holmes all this time and finally got rid of him for good," he gloated.  
  
"I wouldn't be so certain of that." She bent down and opened a panel on the bottom of the console. "It would be fixed to the servo mechanism that operates the door." The opening of the panel triggered a timer countdown. They had only three minutes. "Oh, no...they've got a timer built into this."  
  
"Great. Her failsafe has a failsafe." He dug through his pockets and pulled out a pencil-thin laser. "Here. Do what you can. There must be another set to the demat circuits."  
  
Romana took the laser absently. "Hm, red or blue. . ." She looked at the cords snaking out of the timer. "Or perhaps yellow or green." Her fingers hover over the cords as the seconds ticked away.  
  
  
  
With a wave of her hand, Morgaine changed both hers and Vivien's appearance to that of two guards. The two walked out into the Amanos morning. "I sense a piece nearby, Morgaine. Do you?"  
  
"Yes, this way."  
  
Vivien followed purposefully. "That castle yonder is where the piece lies," she whispered.  
  
"Don't forget to scan these dolts' minds to learn the proper names to quote as our authority."  
  
"Don't worry Morgaine, I've got everything well in hand."  
  
Morgaine paused and looked back at TARDIS, now disguised as tree. "Idiots."  
  
Vivien and Morgaine approached the castle and crossed the wooden drawbridge acting as if they belonged there. Once in the inner courtyard, Morgaine called for the commander of the guard. A guard half-asleep at the gate glanced up then jumped at the barked command, dropping his spear. He blushed as he tried to retrieve it discreetly. "Quickly man, we are on the personal orders of the King."  
  
"You know the stranger, the woman that came here recently?" Vivien questioned.  
  
The guard was bemused. "The King? Who... who are you?"  
  
"We are transfer officers from Amodd. . .in the East," Vivien answered. "We are here on authority of King Adam of Caravel."  
  
"You should answer the Captain's question, not ask your own!" demanded Morgaine.  
  
The guard narrowed his eyes. "Yes. What woman? Not the strangers, ye mean?"  
  
There's more than one of them?" Vivien looked at Morgaine.  
  
"Who else is here?"  
  
"The pig herder, Ivan the shepherd, the blacksmith brothers..."  
  
Vivien shook her head. "No no no.. you simpleton! I mean a Princess of a far off country. She goes by the name of Astra. We are here to take her to Amodd on King Sarnoff's orders."  
  
"Oh! You mean the king's friends. Then why didn't ye say so? No need to get snippy. They're up there." He signaled with his thumb toward the tower hall."  
  
"Who are these other strangers?" questioned Morgaine.  
  
"Do I look like the king's secretary? All I know is they're in there." He pointed behind him into the castle great hall.  
  
"The King's friend is in grave danger, try to be alert for strangers," Morgaine informed him.  
  
"I'm always alert," the guard said as he settled back down for another nap at the gates.  
  
Morgaine stepped on his toes as she walked by. "Mind you don't lose your head."  
  
The guard grabbed his foot after they had walked away. "Ow! What's become of the manners these days?" he asked himself as he rubbed his sore appendage.  
  
Inside the castle, Vivien lead the way down a stone corridor. "I made up most of those names off the top of my head," she whispered. My but that guard was dim."  
  
"If dolts like that are all we face, the deed is as good as done," Morgaine smiled. She climbed a flight of stairs and knocked on a heavy oak door. "Open in the name of the King!"  
  
There was the sound of rushing feet on the other side of the door before a young female voice squeaked as a large platter clattered to the floor. Vivien raised an eyebrow then smirked at the incompetence of the castle's inhabitants as fine red wine spilled out from under the door.  
  
A muffled voice carried through the door. "Mon Dieu! So sorry, your highness."  
  
Vivien impatiently tapped her foot as she waited for the door to open.  
  
Another female voice answered the first as it approached the door. "Margo, clean that mess up. You're embarrassing us in front of the, Princess." The door opened a crack and a young serving woman peaked out. "Yes?"  
  
As the wine touched Morgaine's foot, the guard illusion flickered. She jumped back from wine. "We have been sent to hide the Princess."  
  
The woman narrowed her eyes at the guard kicking wine off his boot. Vivien spoke to get her attention. "We're guards from the kingdom of Amodd. We're here to transfer the young woman in asylum to our Castle Sarnoff."  
  
"By whose orders?"  
  
"King Sarnoff the…XXXIII."  
  
"Bring her at," the voice reverted to Morgaine's own, "once." She coughed and looked at Vivien.  
  
The servant shook her head. "The king wanted her kept here. She's quite comfortable."  
  
After a worried look at Morgaine, Vivien faced the servant. "Where is your King, We have a royal writ from King Sarnoff himself. We wish to gain an audience with him."  
  
"Tell them someone is coming to kidnap her," Morgaine whispered.  
  
"She is in great danger here," Vivien continued. "This kingdom is about to be invaded by beasts the likes of which you have never seen."  
  
"His Majesty should be in his Solar about now. You should speak with him. My orders are clear. I am not to release her to anyone without his express permission."  
  
Morgaine drew her sword. "And we have our orders."  
  
Vivien put a hand on Morgaine's sword. "Now, now, don't be so hasty. She's only doing her job. Let us go to see the king." She smiled amiably at the servant. "Very well, we shall speak to your king." And frighten him out of his wits.  
  
Morgaine slammed the sword back into its scabbard. "Very well."  
  
"Good day to you." Vivien turned and walked back the way she came. Morgaine stepped carefully around the wine and followed.  
  
"The solar is that way," said the servant as she pointed them in the opposite direction before slamming the door behind her. They didn't hear the servants muffled withering "Guards."  
  
Vivien whispered to Morgaine, "If you can conjure up some of your illusions, you can convince the King that they really are being invaded by all manner of creatures."  
  
"Should have reverted to myself and turned her into a rat," Morgaine muttered. "Blasted wine must have been blessed, it almost ruined everything."  
  
They arrived at the solar, a large, open room covered in windows and bathed in sunlight. The king sat on his throne, strategically placed so the sun shone only on him, leaving most of the room in shadow. He wore a royal blue robe and leather jewel studded jerkin and smiled.  
  
Morgaine, fearing it would be her own voice, whispered, "Your Majesty." Upon hearing the guard's voice, she spoke louder. "Your Majesty!"  
  
The king heard the guard's voice. "Hmm. Enter."  
  
"Thank you, your Grace." The two entered the sunlit room and winced at the bright light.  
  
The king stood and welcomed the guards. "Hello. You must be the guards from Amodd I sent for." He smiled.  
  
Vivien was startled. Amodd? I just made that name up.  
  
Morgaine heard her thoughts. You must have picked it up from that stupid guard's weak mind.  
  
No I didn't. It was of my own accord!  
  
"You and your honored guest are in grave danger, sire," said Morgaine.  
  
"Oh? Danger from what?"  
  
"A great wizard is coming to attack you and steal the Princess. He calls himself 'The Doctor'."  
  
" 'The Doctor'? An odd name for a wizard, to be sure." He sat down calmly.  
  
Vivien looked suspiciously at the King. "You are King Adam of Caravel, aren't you?"  
  
Morgaine turned to Vivien. "I will check the outlook in the hall. With your permission, Majesty," she added.  
  
The king nodded. "Go ahead. Have fun."  
  
Morgaine stepped out of the room and went to a window. Checking to see that no one is around, she reverted to her real self.  
  
"Tell me more of this wizard. How do you know of him?"  
  
"He has been a scourge of our kingdom for many centuries. He's quite crafty and manipulative, playing people to his own devilish ends. He's responsible for thousands of deaths."  
  
"That could describe any normal man, except perhaps, living for centuries. If we could learn of his weaknesses, we can play upon them. What makes him so dangerous a wizard?"  
  
"He can travel through the winds of time, Sire."  
  
"That does make a man dangerous." He pondered the information. "And Sarnoff sent you here to warn me? He must wish to combine forces."  
  
"That it does, Sire. Sarnoff has informed us of his intentions to do so. I've a question. How did you know that it was Sarnoff who sent us, and that we came from Amodd?"  
  
"The insignia on your uniforms, of course. But you are wise to be cautious. Does this Doctor have the ability to disguise his visage?"  
  
Morgaine, back in the guise of the guard, returned to the solar. "All is clear." She heard the king's last question. "He has changed appearances several times through the centuries, sire."  
  
Vivien was still suspicious of a king that apparently could read her mind.  
  
"You must be thirsty after your journey." Adam motioned to a decanter on table. "Some wine?"  
  
Vivien politely declined. "No thank you, Sire, I don't partake of alcohol." Morgaine looked suspiciously at wine after what happened outside the Princess's door.  
  
"Very wise. I can have some water brought up. So, would you know this Doctor, should you see him?"  
  
"Unless he has changed yet again, then yes, your Majesty," answered Morgaine.  
  
"If he's not changed again," said Vivien at the same moment.  
  
"Very well. Then I shall count on you to tell me of his arrival. I shall have rooms prepared."  
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty," Vivien said with a smile, covering up her suspicion. Morgaine looked at her.  
  
King Adam crossed the room to a bell-pull and tugged on it. A few moments later, a servant appeared. "See that a room is prepared for these guards from our neighbor in Amodd."  
  
"As you wish, Sire." The servant bowed and left.  
  
Adam looked at the guards. "Is there anything else?"  
  
"Only that the Princess comes with us tomorrow morning to Amodd. Our king feels that she would be most safe there, due to the planned attack by an evil army of beasts from a neighboring kingdom," answered Vivien.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow that. She has been placed in my care and I cannot easily hand her over."  
  
"Not even with an official order from our king?" She held out a piece of paper that Morgaine slipped her a second ago.  
  
"But this 'Doctor' knows she is here and that means that it is no longer safe for her," added Morgaine. "And your guards are of no use as he can appear within your defenses, even inside her room if he wishes."  
  
"The Doctor is also the master of the beasts that are set to attack any minute."  
  
"I can hide her easily from this Doctor. If you must, return to Amodd and bring more troops. I will not send the Princess away."  
  
"Nothing can hide her from his wizardry, sire," said Morgaine.  
  
Vivien barely hid her rage. "Very well, your highness." She looked to Morgaine. "Come, let us retire for the night in the rooms the King has so kindly arranged for us."  
  
"Very well, if we must."  
  
"Rest well, and should you need anything--except for the Princess--ask for a servant."  
  
Vivien smiled as she left the Solar. "Thank you, Sire."  
  
"You are most gracious, your Majesty," said Morgaine.  
  
Once outside Vivien turned to Morgaine and whispered, "We return to the princess's room tonight and take her ourselves."  
  
Morgaine was steaming in anger. "I tire of these fools as well. "This kingdom shall have a surplus of rats by tomorrow."  
  
With a look back at the door to the solar, Vivien said, "I think it already has one."  
  
Morgaine smiled despite herself.  
  
Back in the solar, King Adam smiled at the closed door. "What fools these mortals be." 


	5. Episode 5

1 V  
  
Romana knelt with her hands hovering over the wires, trying to decide which one to pull. On the opposite side of the console, Moriarty removed the panel over the demat circuits slowly, checking for wires. The last thing they needed was to set off another booby trap. "Any luck there?"  
  
Romana counted down with the timer. "5....4...." She nodded silently and pulled out the grey one wire. She let her breath out slowly when the counter paused on three. "I've got it." A small hiss of gas was released from the canister, but nothing else happened. "Have you found anything else over there?"  
  
"Another of the same, but there doesn't seem to be a booby trap." Moriarty attempted to defuse his own bomb. "What color wire?"  
  
"If that's not a trialthonic bomb, I'd suggest pulling the grey. If it doesn't have grey and it's one of the standard Terran bombs, pull the blue."  
  
"Grey? Here goes." He yanked the grey wire as he turned his head away. When there was no explosion, he peered back. The light panel was dead. "See? No problem."  
  
Romana dug into the bomb she was still holding and pulled some more cords. The counter, still resting on the three, blanked out. "As the Doctor has stated before, 'piece of cake'. Now, are we sure we've gotten everything they've set for us?"  
  
Suddenly, gas started to emit from the canisters. It was only the clock mechanisms they had shut off, not the power to the canisters. Moriarty pulled his jacket over his face. "Open the door!"  
  
"You fool! I told you not to pull the grey if it was a Trialthonic!" she coughed as she staggered to the door control.  
  
"You did the same thing! It's not just mine!"  
  
Her fingers closed over the lever as she crumpled to the floor. Not seeing this, Moriarty thought she had run outside and did the same. Once in the open, he turned back to TARDIS, eyes tearing from the gas. "Romana!" he croaked, his throat raw from the gas. He took a step towards the TARDIS door and contemplated going in. He also thought on his respitory bypass. Would it even work? Vivien surely knew about it and acted accordingly. If she wanted them dead, the bypass wouldn't work on this gas. Part of him regretted leaving his TARDIS—and Romana-- behind, but there was nothing he could do now. Unless. . . He headed for the nearest sign of civilization knowing that's where the two witches went.  
  
Trav looked at a computer screen. "What version software do the type 40s use? Looks kind of.. I don't know.. early Bill Gatesian." She tapped the monitor screen. "Amanos. Shouldn't be too long till we get there."  
  
The Doctor frowned at Trav and pushed her nosy fingers away. "My software is working quite proficiently, thank you. "Not everything that's newer is better, Trav. I rather like the style of these early '40s. Compliments my persona."  
  
Jenna turned to Ace. "Erratic, stubborn . . ."  
  
Trav spun round abruptly. "Alan!"  
  
Alan, standing right behind her, flinched at her loud call. "Uh, I'm right behind you, man."  
  
"Yeah, you are. Cool. Now, could you tell me who I happened to leave the Princess with?"  
  
"You left her at a castle with King Adam of Caravel. Man, I'll be glad when your feet are on the ground."  
  
"Adam, yeah. I remember Adam. He played a mean game of table tennis."  
  
The Doctor checked the navigation circuits when the TARDIS beeped. "Hmmm. Trav, are you certain you got those coordinates right?"  
  
"Doctor, I told you, they're as sure as I am," she answered with a smile.  
  
He furrowed his brows in thought. "Hmmm." He went back to the navigational flight path prediction circuits. "Ah, just one small adjustment." He punched in the coordinate adjustments just in time to avoid a temporal supernova.  
  
"Oh. Must have forgotten to carry the 1."  
  
The familiar wheeze and groan was heard. The console stopped with a soft- pitched landing beep.  
  
"So, what's Amanos like?" asked Jenna. "Are we talking fairy tale castles or medieval castles?"  
  
"Why don't we see?" said the Doctor as he activated the scanner.  
  
"Well, it's sort of like the game Final Fantasy IV," said Trav. "Ever play it?"  
  
"Remember, I'm from 1989. I've never even heard of it."  
  
"Oh yeah!" She smiled. "Well, it's sort of a blend of technology, around 1930s, steam engines, geothermal power, the like."  
  
"Ace! A castle. Are we going in there, Professor?"  
  
"Yes, yes, a charming site," said the Doctor. "A little fresh clean air in a technologically understated world, just what the Doctor ordered."  
  
Trav put a hand to her head. "Hey! I can think now! Isn't' that wonderful?"  
  
"Princess Astra should be at home here. Nice choice, Trav."  
  
Trav grinned. "Thanks, Theta."  
  
"Now, let's see about finding our lost princess." The Doctor checked the external scanners. "Seems a bit nippy out there."  
  
"Now, I need to .. Oh darn, I left my jacket in my TARDIS."  
  
"Ace, see what you can find for Trav in the wardrobe."  
  
"Ok, Professor." Ace entered the TARDIS corridors.  
  
Trav called to Ace. "Make sure it's not too...frou-frou. Preferably denim!"  
  
"What?" Ace yelled back.  
  
"I detest frilly girly yech," Trav commented with a wrinkled nose.  
  
Jenna looked down at the comfortable boots she raided from the Doctor's wardrobe. "Any tough terrain? Will this suffice?"  
  
At least her personality is firming properly. Hardest part of regeneration for me, the Doctor said to himself. He heard Jenna's question. "Looks good Jenna. Could you fetch my boots for me, please?" Jenna went to the closet in the corner and burrowed for his boots.  
  
Ace entered the wardrobe room and started to look through racks. She found a bomber jacket, grabbed it and headed back to the console room.  
  
"Such a strange woman," commented Roderan looking at Trav. "Reminds me of my mother."  
  
"From what I understand," said Jenna, returning from the closet, "sometimes a regeneration can be very, um, traumatic and unsettling. It's no wonder she's a little . . .off."  
  
Ace returned and handed Trav the jacket. "Thank you. It's not denim, but I think It'll do for now." She donned the jacket.  
  
"I think we'd better hurry out. No telling when we'll be spotted, if we haven't been already," said Alan.  
  
"Nonsense. You don't think I'd have materialized in an obvious place, do you?" The Doctor opened the doors and walks out right into the middle of the castle courtyard.  
  
"If this is the TARDIS I think it is, Theta, yes, I do." Trav followed him outside where people were gazing at the strange addition to the castle courtyard. The four companions followed.  
  
Jenna nudged Ace. "Where is this? Sleeping Beauty's Castle?"  
  
The sleeping guard shuddered awake at sudden movement. "Hey!" he pointed his spear at the Doctor. "Where'd you come from?"  
  
"Oh, don't be alarmed my good man. Nice spear, could you possibly lower it?"  
  
Trav looked at the guard. "Oh hey Garren!"  
  
Garren looked at her. "How do you know me name?"  
  
"You remember me, don't you? I brought that nice princess over for asylum."  
  
Garren stared long and hard at Trav. Oh, you're the," he said as he twirled circles in air by his ear, "woman."  
  
"Um, yes, well I still am at times, but not right now."  
  
"Yeah, man. She's sort of gotten better since."  
  
"What ye want now?" asked Garren tiredly.  
  
"To see the princess. She's in grave danger," the Doctor stated.  
  
Anxious, Roderan questioned, "Where is she? We need to see her right away.  
  
"Look, can we go in or what?" Ace demanded of Garren.  
  
"And I s'ppose you've come to protect her too? That princess is very popular."  
  
"You mean someone else came for her?" asked Jenna.  
  
"Huh? Who else has wished to see her?" demanded Trav.  
  
Garren shrugged. "Some northern king's knights. Didn't like 'em much. All moody and threatening."  
  
Jenna looked at Trav. "Who else would know she's here?"  
  
The Doctor turned to his group. "I don't know, but I think we should retrieve the princess quick."  
  
Trav looked to the others, shocked. "I don't want to even think about it." She turned to Garren. "Where is she?"  
  
"Well, come on Bog Brain. Where is she?" demanded Ace.  
  
"Wot do I look like, the town crier? Go ask the king."  
  
The Doctor headed in the direction the guard pointed but not before topping his hat and saying, "Thank you."  
  
"Yes, the king, good old Adam!" mused Trav. "Let's go!" She ran inside the castle without another word. The Doctor made a beeline after her, pausing only to smile and dodge the practicing sword fighters in between.  
  
Jenna shrugged and followed, joined by Ace and Roderan. Alan was the last. "Geez, getting back to her old tricks again," he laughed.  
  
The Doctor slowed down once inside castle. "Now, Ace, I want you to let me handle things, ok?" he told her in a hushed voice. "Communicating with royalty takes a certain knack."  
  
Ace sighed. "Ok, Professor. Whatever you say."  
  
In the corridors, Trav waved at passing matrons and guards, who seemed to know her from way back. She threw open the doors to the throne room and called, "Hey, Adam! You ol' Catfish! It's Trav again!"  
  
She looked around when she saw no one. "Oh. Where is he? I wasted a good line like that on someone who wasn't even here!"  
  
The Doctor prepared to enter the throne room calmly and with dignity when he heard Trav. "Oh no, Trav." He rushed along with the others in tow only to see Trav in an empty room. "Good question. Where is the king?"  
  
Jenna and Ace paused in the doorway, looking about the room in awe before entering. Seeing there would be no breach of protocol as the king wasn't there, Jenna entered. "This place is fabulous! Wish I had a camcorder."  
  
"Just don't touch anything, Jenna," the Doctor warned.  
  
She looked at the Doctor. "Wouldn't dare."  
  
"It could cost us our heads." He studied an ornate statue mask. "Hmmm, not bad."  
  
"Oh, Adams' a pretty nice king. He's not had anyone's head for as long as he's reigned."  
  
Ace followed her. "Where's he got to?" she asked the Doctor.  
  
"I thought you knew this king," said Roderan. "Or are you just going off kilter again?"  
  
"No, I think Trav's memory is functioning quite well," said the Doctor. Though I wonder about her reasoning skills, he added to himself.  
  
"Let's see, where else would Adam be?" Trav mused.  
  
"A great hall is mostly used for formal occasions. Where would go to be by himself?" Jenna asked.  
  
Ace walked up to the throne and sat down, rubbing her hands up and down the red velvet arms. "Hey, this is nice professor. I could get used to this!"  
  
"Ace, be careful," said the Doctor, distantly absorbed in his own studies. He took a closer look at a fine jade porcelain statue. "Very nice work indeed."  
  
Jenna bowed down in front of her. "Is there anything you require, majesty?"  
  
Alan picked up a goblet and considered pocketing it. Trav saw this. "Alan," she said in a warning tone as she shook her head.  
  
"What? I wasn't going to take it."  
  
Ace heard a noise to the left of her and looked to a door as it burst open. King Adam entered and spoke in a booming voice. "What is this?"  
  
Everyone reacted differently to the king's entrance. Roderan stood to attention and Alan hurriedly put down a goblet. Jenna stood abruptly and quickly went to stand by the Doctor who jumped in surprise at her arrival and almost knocked over the statue he was admiring. Ace jumped out of the throne. "Gordon Bennett!"  
  
Trav, on the other hand, grinned at her old friend. "Hey, Adam! How's it going?"  
  
Adam looked at Trav. "Do I know you?"  
  
His cool response made Trav wonder why her old buddy Adam didn't acknowledge her existence.  
  
The Doctor steadied the statue and looked at his wayward companion. "Ace!" he hissed, his eyes darting to beside him. She walked to his side. He then turned on charm. "Your Majesty, it's a pleasure to meet you at last. I'm the Doctor. This is my friend, Jenna--" she dropped a rather awkward curtsey "—and Ace. And over there is Roderan, an Atrosian technician."  
  
Adam walked over to the throne and sat. "Hello. What is your business in coming here?"  
  
"We've come to collect a friend of ours," answered the Doctor.  
  
"Well, it's pretty simple, really," started Trav. "Remember that princess I brought over a few weeks ago? Or was it months ago? Anyway, I've come to take her back home now." She smiled.  
  
"Princess Astra of Atrios. I believe she's staying with you for a time?" clarified the Doctor.  
  
"Yes, but she is happy here," said Adam, looking at the Doctor. "Why do you wish to take her so soon?"  
  
"She is, uh, needed elsewhere. I'm afraid we must cut her retreat short."  
  
Trav still couldn't believe that Adam didn't remember. "Well, because you said, 'Come get her when you want her' or something like that. Memory's a bit vague from that time."  
  
Alan rolled his eyes at this understatement. "She was on a bender when she came here, King Adam."  
  
"I was not!" Trav was indignant.  
  
Adam pointed at the Doctor. "Did you say your name was 'The Doctor'?"  
  
"Oh, Lord, looks like your reputation has preceded you once again...and not for a good reason," remarked Jenna.  
  
"Is there any reason it should be a problem?"  
  
"Answer me, please. Yes or no?"  
  
The Doctor spoke above the din, deflecting the subject from himself. "Princess Astra is still in your keeping, your majesty?"  
  
"I don't' see why she wouldn't be," put in Trav.  
  
Adam would not be swayed. "She is safe. Are you the Doctor?"  
  
Still puzzled, Trav looked enquiringly at the king. "Um, Adam, are you feeling all right?"  
  
She received no reply for at that same moment, the Doctor replied, "Yes, I am the Doctor."  
  
Adam looked to the main door. "Guards!"  
  
"The Princess has nothing to fear from us, your majesty," he said quickly.  
  
Trav looked to the Doctor. "What did you do?"  
  
The Doctor shrugged at his friends. "I don't know!"  
  
"You've really done it this time, Professor," whispered Ace as the guards entered.  
  
Jenna rolled her eyes and whispered, "Wonderful, another jail cell. You could start a tour, maybe a guide book."  
  
The Doctor looked at her. "Enough of that Jenna. Positive thinking helps, not sarcasm." He then turned to Trav. "Are you certain this king is a friend of yours?"  
  
Trav looked hard at Adam. He's not acting right. She heard the Doctor. Something's not right here. Something's not right at all," she said softly.  
  
"Take them to the tower," Adam told the guards. "I will speak with them there."  
  
"See? I was positive we'd be going to a cell," Jenna smirked.  
  
But your majesty, you must listen to me!" the Doctor protested at the guards grabbed him.  
  
Adam stood. "That will be all." He left for the adjoining room. Once there he smirked. "That'll take care of them for a while."  
  
The Doctor futilely resisted the guards and shouted. "The princess is in danger, your majesty! We don't have time for this!!!!"  
  
"Nice one Doctor!" said Ace dryly.  
  
"You're very observant, Trav, you know that?" commented Alan as they were both grabbed.  
  
"I tell you... usually he's a really nice guy!" Trav declared as the guards dragged and pushed them all down the corridor to the tower stairs.  
  
"Sure he is," said Roderan. "Nice enough to treat us like this."  
  
"Whadda we do now?" questioned Ace.  
  
"I'm thinking," grunted the Doctor as he was dragged backwards up the steps by two stout guards.  
  
Alan murmured expletives at the guards.  
  
"Alan, shush, that's beneath you," Trav told him.  
  
"Trav, will you just get a grip and see what's happening?"  
  
Jenna looked down one of the many other hallways they passed. "My God! It's him!"  
  
"Huh? It's who?" asked Trav.  
  
"Moriarty!"  
  
"Moriarty?" Ace couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
Jenna nodded down the hall. "Yes! He must be one of the others that guard was talking about."  
  
"Think he can help us?" Trav asked her.  
  
The Doctor twisted to see what was going on. "What?" He squinted and peered down the hall.  
  
"Gordon Bennett. We really are in a jam, aren't we Professor?"  
  
"Which is Scylla and which is Charybdis?" mused Jenna.  
  
The prisoners were dragged up yet another spiraling staircase to the topmost forgotten part of the castle. One of the guards used an iron key to unlock a large wooden door that creaked when he opened it. They were all pushed into the large cell. They took particular satisfaction in shoving the Doctor forcefully dank room.  
  
"Oooh!" He banged his head on iron chains and came up sneezing from the foul-smelling straw on the ground.  
  
I've never been here," said Trav looking around. "I don't' think Adam ever used this area before. "Strange he'd start with one of his best friends."  
  
A spider dropped onto Ace's shoulder and she flicked it off in disgust. "Listen Bilge Bag," she said to the guard closest to her. "I'm too young to go to the tower!"  
  
The Doctor rubbed his head. "Ace, don't fight."  
  
"Why not?" She kicked the guard behind her in the chest.  
  
Not one to take anything lightly, the guard shoved her deeper into the cell where she fell on the floor beside the Doctor.  
  
"Ace!" He turned to her with concern. "Are you alright, Ace?"  
  
Ace coughed. "I'm OK, Professor. Don't know about the other guy." She stood and dusted herself off.  
  
Jenna smiled and high-fived Ace. "Nice one"  
  
Trav sat back against the wall and tried to think. "Ace, please that's going to get us nowhere." She pressed her fingers to her temples.  
  
Jenna was too worried about Moriarty's presence to be angry at being locked up. "Whatever Moriarty is doing here, it doesn't bode well." She sneezed from the dust.  
  
"Oh what else will go--" started Roderan.  
  
"You say that and I'll kick your butt," declared Alan vehemently.  
  
"Stop yer moaning, or his majesty will bring back the beheadings," laughed one of the guards. They slammed the door and locked it shut, and the inmates could hear their feet descend the spiral staircase.  
  
Alan slid down the wall and sat on the grimy floor. "Now what?"  
  
"Beheadings?" questioned Trav. "There's not been a beheading since ... well.. ever."  
  
"Hmmm, because the king is so understanding and peace-loving? I wonder just how long it's been since you've been here, Trav."  
  
Trav sighed. "To the best of my knowledge only 2 weeks. My TARDIS can be steered."  
  
"Oooh, that's gotta hurt, Doctor," smiled Jenna. "I guess this would be a good time to reassess the situation."  
  
"Oh wait, you did run into me in the vortex. I could have been knocked ahead a few months at least."  
  
The Doctor looked at a man chained in a corner, perfectly still. He had extraordinarily long hair and wore a dusty but fine fabric robe.  
  
Ace saw him too. "Professor?"  
  
"I don't who he is, Ace." He walked over slowly.  
  
The man looked up wearily and saw the Doctor. "Who are you?" he asked in a husky, rarely used voice.  
  
Trav looked up at the sound of the husky voice, barely recognizable. "Wait."  
  
The Doctor saw intelligence and gentleness in the man's eyes. "My good man, you wouldn't the king, would you?"  
  
Trav crawled over to the huddled figure. "Adam?"  
  
"Trav." Adam coughed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask the same of you, Bud," said Trav with a gentle smile. "But I think I already know. There's an imposter in our midst."  
  
"Quickly, Ace. Do you have some water in that rucksack of yours?  
  
This man is dangerously dehydrated."  
  
"Sure." Ace reached into her rucksack, pulled out a canister of water and handed it to the Doctor. "Here you are."  
  
"If this is the real King Adam, who's downstairs?" asked Jenna.  
  
"Good question Jenna," said the Doctor as he gave Adam a drink of water. "More importantly what has he done with the princess Astra?"  
  
A real mean sunova--" Alan cut himself off. "Um, that's who's downstairs.  
  
"You know who it is?" Jenna was stunned.  
  
"The pieces surely are fitting together, Jenna." Trav was grim. 


	6. Episode 6

1 VI  
  
Alan looked at Adam and then at Trav. "So he's the genuine article, huh?"  
  
Trav nodded. "It sure would explain a lot of things."  
  
The Doctor rested his chin on his umbrella. "Indeed, but perhaps he can explain more...like what happened to him?"  
  
A rat scampered out from under the king's tattered robes and across the dirty dungeon. Adam watched it without emotion. "Hm?" He looked at the Doctor.  
  
"He doesn't look in too good a shape, Professor," said Ace as she held out a cup of water for the king.  
  
Adam slowly sipped more water and smiled tiredly at Ace. "Thank you."  
  
The Doctor looked over the King. "Dehydration, malnutrition," he frowned, "and it looks like some fiend has been asking questions that he wouldn't answer."  
  
"Oh, no worries," said Trav as she looked at the Doctor and smiled. "He's a strong guy. He'll be fine.. if we can get out of here." She turned to her friend. "Adam, do you have any idea who that guy is down there that's taken your place? He looks just like you, a twin brother, perhaps?"  
  
"No. You know how high we hold the value of hospitality. He was a traveler and he was invited in for a meal. He seemed rather nice, talkative, and we drank some wonderful local wines..." He smiled at the memory.  
  
"So he wasn't your twin."  
  
"Must be a majorly good disguise to have fooled everyone, man," commented Alan.  
  
"Somehow, when my back was turned, he must have put something in it. I woke up here."  
  
"Creep. He drugged you and stuffed you up here?" Ace was disgusted.  
  
"Never the less..." The Doctor patted through his pockets, pulling out a yo-yo, a recorder, handing all to Ace. Finally, he pulled out a small jar. He opened the jar and applied ointment to the King's wounds.  
  
"Can you tell me what he looked like? Before you ended up here?" questioned Trav. She listened as Adam described his visitor.  
  
Alan listened also. Once the king finished the description, he turned to Trav. "That guy sounds like that dude that's made a lot of trouble for you."  
  
Trav held her head in her hands. "Oh man. Arcanus. Just what we need."  
  
The Doctor finished applying the ointment. "There, that should do it." He took his items back from Ace. "Thank you Ace." He replaced them all except for the yo-yo, which he began to use.  
  
"Professor?" Ace stared at the yo-yo accusingly. "Go on. Just ignore him. Sometimes the Doctor has his own weird way of doing things," she told the others.  
  
"Ah, still works. Definitely positive gravity." The Doctor smiled. The smile vanished as he looked at the King. "And where is your other guest?"  
  
"The princess? She is in one of the best rooms and always with servants. They know she is here for her safety."  
  
"That's probably why the bilge bag abducted you. To get the princess."  
  
"Hypnosis, drugs…any number of ways," commented the Doctor. He turned to Trav. "You know this Arcanus, what do you think he's used?"  
  
"Probably a bit of both hypnosis and drugs. He's got the ability to alter people's perceptions."  
  
"He must have brought in some men of his own, or told them that I was an imposter. Why else would my people leave me here?"  
  
"I'm sure they do sire. But do they know you aren't you, eh?"  
  
"The Shadow knows," said Jenna in a spooky voice. She looked around embarrassed when no one else got the reference.  
  
Trav smiled at Jenna's comment before continuing the discussion. "For all I know, they probably think that the king here looks like Arcanus, and Arcanus as Adam sent him up here for trying to poison the king. My, that sounded convoluted."  
  
"Hmm..." The Doctor put up the yo-yo. "It would seem the first order of business is to discover how Arcanus has deceived the King's subjects, then a way to counteract it."  
  
"Grab Arcanus and stick him up here in chains, I say," put in Ace.  
  
"It's not like he grabs someone and says, 'I'm Arcanus, and you will obey me'. He's more subtle and conniving," commented Trav.  
  
"'I am the Master, you will obey me,'" muttered the Doctor.  
  
"Don't even joke about that, Professor."  
  
The Doctor flipped his hat down his arm and smiled. "Sorry, Ace, not joking. But don't see why I can't try a page from my old Nemesis's book."  
  
"You say this man is here to get the princess and that the two of you have a history?" questioned Adam. "Does he know who she is or is he doing this because of you?"  
  
Ace looked to Trav for an answer.  
  
"My guess is he's solely looking for the princess. However, I made it a bit more convenient for him... blast my mind."  
  
"So why is he after the princess?" questioned Ace.  
  
"Why didn't I think of the fact that his TARDIS could have tracked the segment to the key to time?" Trav sighed.  
  
"The key to what?" Alan felt very out of the loop.  
  
Ace feigned superiority. "The Key to Time, silly. Aren't you listening?"  
  
Jenna was startled to hear Trav remark about the Key. "What do you know about that?"  
  
"Yeah. This weird guy visited me. Dressed all in white sitting in a deck chair drinking a peña Colada. Weird dude. Wanted me to save the princess at all costs. He said I should never suffer letting the princess get into evil hands."  
  
"Were you trippin' Trav?"  
  
"Alan, I wasn't 'tripping' as you so eloquently call it."  
  
The Doctor was startled. "The Key?" A smile soon spread across his face. "The key to the key is a key. If we can get the jailor to come to the door, I could try a little mesmerism and perhaps undo this Arcanus's control."  
  
"Sounds cool, Theta. My hypnosis is a bit rusty."  
  
"Haven't practiced a lot myself, but it did work at the school when we ran across the Daleks."  
  
"I've seen Holmes do it a few times so perhaps you use a different method," put in Jenna.  
  
Adam slumped back against the wall. "Whatever we can do must be done quickly. We have to save my people and the princess."  
  
"One thing," whispered Trav mostly to herself, "Arcanus hasn't seen me since I regenerated. I may have the advantage of looking like a harmless putz."  
  
Ace went to the door. "Leave it to me, Professor. I'll get the guard in here." She banged on the door. "Oi! Guard! Yeah, you. You better get in here! Your prisoner is about to take a leap out the window!"  
  
Alan joined in. "Yeah, man! He's goin' postal!"  
  
They heard footsteps as the guard approached the cell. The Doctor pinched his nose then walked to the grating. "Hello." He stared. "Can you see the problem?"  
  
He peered through the grate in the door to see a little man staring back at him. "No, I don't see anything. Pipe that girl down in here."  
  
"Look closely, don't let the shadows confuse you," the Doctor whispered softly.  
  
"If she doesn't keep quiet... I'll... I'll…" He lost his train of thought in little man's dark eyes.  
  
"You did it Professor," whispered Ace.  
  
The Doctor knew it was just the beginning. "That's it. See clearly."  
  
"Good going, Doctor," whispered Trav.  
  
The guard began to sway, his vision blurred then slowly refocused. He blinked then spotted his king inside the dungeon. "Your Majesty!"  
  
The Doctor rubbed eyes. "I wonder how the Master does that without getting a headache."  
  
Trav got up. "Um…may I ask why you have imprisoned King Adam of Caravel, along with his most trusted friend? And any friends of mine are friends of his." She smiled.  
  
Adam tried to stand by leaning against the wall. Jenna and Roderan rushed over to help him. Trav strode over. "Hang on, Adam. I think things are starting to work out."  
  
"Yeah man. Open the door, now. Chop chop, dude," declared Alan.  
  
The guard hurriedly unlocked and opened the door, sword drawn on the others. "Hold you there!" He kept Alan at bay with his sword.  
  
"Put your sword down, man! These good people are here to help us," Adam told him.  
  
The Doctor hooked the sword blade with his umbrella and lowered it. "Really my good man, don't threaten the King's friends."  
  
"Your majesty, how did these people get you up here? I was on guard the whole time."  
  
"We didn't. In case you didn't notice, we were on that side of the door as well.  
  
"Help you, my liege? You told us these people were traitors."  
  
"The man downstairs is an imposter and has used some magics to make everyone think he is me," Adam informed the guard.  
  
"No," said Trav, "the Imposter king, who was controlling your minds, did."  
  
"He tricked you," added Ace.  
  
"Nay, I am loyal servant. I can't be deceived so easily."  
  
"Now you can help us break his...spell on everyone else," said Jenna.  
  
"And his name's Arcanus," said Trav. She turned to Adam. "He comes from the same place I come from. And him," she said with a nod in the Doctor's direction.  
  
"Then he must be a formidable opponent. Perhaps we should work on the guards and servants before facing him."  
  
The guard nodded in understanding. "What will you have me do, sire?"  
  
The Doctor took the guard's hand and shook it. "Call me the Doctor." The guard stared at the Doctor's hand pumping his as if it is the weirdest gesture he'd ever seen.  
  
Trav waved. "And I'm Trav, and this is Alan."  
  
"Hey," said Alan by way of greeting.  
  
"Oi, Lancelot!" called Ace to get his attention. "I'm Ace."  
  
"This piece of chopped liver over here is Jenna. And the king's other crutch is called Roderan." Roderan nodded.  
  
The guard took in all the names of his king's allies.  
  
"Hmmm, let's cross that drawbridge as we come to it." The Doctor raised his umbrella like a sword. "First, let's save the Princess." 


	7. Episode 7

1 VII  
  
Moriarty made his way out of the forest and spotted a medieval castle in the valley. He sneaked past the sleeping guard and into the courtyard. "Now if I can just avoid those witches." He heard voices and hid in the shadows as guards passed by. Soon he entered the castle proper and wandered the halls. He passed an open set of double doors and saw glittering wealth. "Oooh boy!" He peaked around the door and slowly entered the room.  
  
Arcanus stared out at the huge room of the Solar. "Those two fools. Thinking I didn't see right through their disguise. I have a little surprise for them when they try for the Princess tonight," he said softly to himself. "The princess, that beautiful piece of eternity will be mine, I know it!" For a brief second, as Arcanus's thoughts wandered, his mentally projected disguise faltered and he could be seen for what he truly was: a wild-eyed, intense Time Lord, appearing in his late 40s, with a head of unruly white hair.  
  
Moriarty stopped short at the sight and tried to back out without being seen but bumped into a stand and knocked over a vase. Arcanus, hearing someone approach the Solar, he focused his thoughts and his true self was disguised as the kindly King Adam once more. He turned quickly. "Who are you?"  
  
"Merely a lost traveler." Moriarty decided to take on the humble role until he learned what was going on.  
  
Knowing that Moriarty had seen too much, there was no reason to disguise himself as the King again. "A humble traveler." He walked around. "So am I. So am I. Did you know that I once saw the universe form and be destroyed in a single day? I came here to complete a quest. Whatever it takes, be it guile, double dealing, or, well, murder." He smiled at Moriarty's expression.  
  
Moriarty smirked. "I've been known to do almost anything to get what I want as well. If I lined my pockets along the way, so be it."  
  
"Well, you seem like my kind of guy, Mr. ..." he asked as he draped a friendly arm around Moriarty.  
  
"Moriarty." He fingered some of the valuables. "And you are?"  
  
"Moriarty? Like the Holmes villain? My, my... I like your style. I'm Arcanus." The name was said with a flourish as the wheels turned in his treacherous mind.  
  
"Hmmm, seems like I might have heard of that name. I think we may have a few things in common."  
  
Arcanus nodded. "Indeed we may, in more ways than one. You don't come from this planet of primitives for one. You're a Time Lord, my good man."  
  
"As are you, bless your little hearts!"  
  
Arcanus smiled slightly, then suddenly walked swiftly to the large window, staring out once more. "What brings you here, Moriarty? Are you searching for the same thing I am? True Universal Control? Clichéd I know, but…"  
  
"Actually, I was brought here by two witches. I thought I was leading them along when it turned out quite the opposite. They even booby-trapped my TARDIS. I almost didn't make it out. I think they may have come here."  
  
"Yes, I met them earlier. They're still here, you know, in the guest quarters for the royal guard that fool in the tower never uses."  
  
"You know why they're here then?"  
  
Arcanus thought back on the other visitors. "That woman... something familiar about her…"  
  
"What woman? Was she one of the two that came together?"  
  
"She was with several strangers. More that have come looking for the Princess. One a short man in a ridiculous question mark sweater, a boy, a young girl named Ace, and one called Jenna."  
  
"By Rassilon's Beard! They can't be here! I thought I was rid of them!"  
  
Arcanus gasped, suddenly getting very angry. "Great hellgate! She's here!" He threw open the door to the Solar and left Moriarty all alone, standing there.  
  
Torn between wanting to run away and facing the Doctor, Moriarty stood there before rushing after Arcanus.  
  
Come Morgaine. It's time to take the princess ourselves," said Vivien as they prepared to leave their room.  
  
"But first we have to find where that fool put her,"  
  
"Remember, Morgaine, we were at her quarters this morning, when that blasted matron wouldn't let us in."  
  
Morgaine removed something from a pouch and sprinkled it with powder. "Fly, little eye. Show us what we seek."  
  
An image of the Princess appeared as she slept soundly in bed. "Perfect!" declared Vivien.  
  
"Let's collect the little darling and get out of this hovel."  
  
"Splendid!" Vivien made sure the disguise was intact, and exited the guest room. She looked around. "It's as quiet as a tomb out here, come along," she whispered.  
  
Morgaine brushed a hand across her face, changing herself once more into a guard.  
  
The pair came to the Princess's door once more. "It's locked," said Vivien. "We need to open it."  
  
Morgaine knocked on door and spoke in the guard's voice. "Open in the name of the King."  
  
The door opened and a group of five guards appeared and surrounded the two women. "Hello…ladies," said the one in charge. He then threw a glass of water on both of them. Morgaine stared holes through the man.  
  
Vivien reverted to herself. "I thought that King was more than he seemed. He did read my mind! I told you!"  
  
The head guard held up his sharp sword. "Come along, ladies. King Adam has a place for you in his cells alongside the other trouble makers."  
  
"Others?" questioned Morgaine. "Who would that be?"  
  
"You'll find out." He gestured with his sword for them to move.  
  
Morgaine smiled. Let's go quietly, we may find what we seek she sent telepathically to Vivien.  
  
Vivien nodded silently and shot an acknowledging look at Morgaine before the guards led them towards the tower.  
  
Alan strode down the hall. "Ok, man," he said to the Doctor, "I know you wanted to rescue the princess, but I think the thing to do is get outta here as soon as possible. I mean this place is bound to be crawling with Arcanus's hypno'd troops."  
  
"Good point," agreed the Doctor. "Perhaps we should make our way outside to somewhere secluded where we can make a plan of action. I'm sure there is less chance of us being overheard out there."  
  
"All the more fun! The more the better! Would certainly make for a daring escape." Ace was getting the rush.  
  
"Yeah, and our friend here," said Trav as she patted the guard on the back, "can help us get out of here."  
  
"My loyalty is to the King."  
  
"As long as it's not that far," said Jenna. "I don't know how far King Adam can walk in his condition."  
  
"If it will help free my people, I can walk all night," declared Adam.  
  
"Perhaps we should head back to your Time Craft," said Roderan as he helped the weakened king. "Then we can plan in safety."  
  
"It's also in the Castle courtyard," Trav reminded him.  
  
The guard lifted the king in his arms. "I shall be my lord's legs. Relax your Majesty, gather your strength and try to forgive this fool."  
  
"You are forgiven. He even had me fooled in believing him a harmless traveler."  
  
The guard smiled at this word from his king. He then turned to Doctor. "Where to Wizard?"  
  
The Doctor turned to Jenna. "You said you saw Moriarty?"  
  
"I could have sworn it was him, but why.. . .Ah, if he's here, he has his own TARDIS."  
  
"Perhaps we can bypass his lock and use it instead of my own."  
  
"That could work," mused Trav. "I wonder where it is."  
  
Ace waved to the others. "I think I hear someone coming!"  
  
Footsteps sounded from an adjoining corridor and a guard and female servant soon came into view further down the corridor.  
  
"Maybe the guard can act like he's forcing us to another area at gun, er, halberd point or something," whispered Alan.  
  
"That would be the best strategy at this point," agreed Adam. "Set me down."  
  
The guard slowly lowered the king and Roderan and Alan supported him between them. When he saw the king was fine, he unsouldered his weapon.  
  
The female servant nudged the guard with hier and pointed at the party. She looked them up and down. "Those are fine costumes for the Masquerade."  
  
"Move along you lot!"  
  
Trav kept her head down and looked submissive and dejected as she walked along obediently. The Doctor followed Trav's example though it pained him to do so. Jenna found it all rather degrading, but if they look like normal prisoners, they'll be less conspicuous.  
  
The servant and guard, thinking they are the ones being ordered jump to attention. "Yes, s--sir!" sputtered the guard.  
  
Alan shook head and murmered, "Not you, us."  
  
The guard stood in front of King and sneered at the others. "The prisoners, you twit!"  
  
The female servant tried to stay at attention, but started shaking with laughter. "Never seen costumes that outlandish since the Tridonian winter ball."  
  
Trav wondered what was so outlandish about her outfit.  
  
"Thought you refering to me, sir! Thought it was strictly forbidden to consort with castle staff, sir!" He shot an uneasy look at his servant companion.  
  
Adam, depending on the strength of the young strangers, tried hard not to take effrontery at the actions of his staff.  
  
The servant walked over to the party. "I do say, that's an amazing likeness of the King."  
  
The guard blustered to the other guard and servant. "I'm sure you both should be attending to other duties." He turned to his "prisoners". "Come on, the King waits for no one."  
  
They shuffled along obediently until they were outside. "That was close. Where to now?" questioned Jenna.  
  
The guard looked about to make sure no other guards are near before shouldering his weapon and helping the king.  
  
The Doctor looked out over the expanse of hills and woods. He pointed his finger. "Over. . . ." his finger wavered, "there!"  
  
Jenna looked about. "Is there a cart or something we can use? This poor man can't carry the king all that distance uphill."  
  
"There should be something in the mews by the stables," answered Adam. "How to get it is the problem."  
  
"Where is Moriarty's Timeship?" questioned Roderan.  
  
"I'm not sure, Roderan, though I might be able to find something to help us locate it," said the Doctor as he began to search his pockets. "But first I think we should find a way to get that cart."  
  
"I used to have something…" Trav put her hands in her pockets, searching around. "Oh, it's in my other jacket."  
  
"Great," said Alan. "We know where we wanna be, but we don't know how to get there."  
  
The guard steadied Adam and stepped forward. "I can handle that. Being a sargeant tends to keep questions to a minimum."  
  
"Would there be any reason to transport prisoners?" Jenna asked the guard.  
  
The guard snapped his fingers, "If I say you're to be executed in the woods, I could get a pony cart."  
  
"Cool! Let's go get executed!" declared Alan.  
  
"How wonderfully morbid that sounds," commented Jenna.  
  
The guard marched them towards stables.  
  
"Think we could any pyrotechnics into the works?" asked Ace. "You know, execute with a bit of a bang?" She grinned at the Doctor.  
  
"Not now, Ace. We don't want them to know we're gone. I'm sure at some point we'll need your expertise."  
  
The guard hefted his halberd. "Sorry, lass, that's my friend here's job."  
  
"Aww... Would've been fun. Besides, I still need to get that timer down."  
  
"Usually medievel style executions were either hangings or beheadings, but they did burn people at the stake," commented Trav.  
  
"Nobility was beheaded. Criminals and traitors were hung," corrected Adam.  
  
"Just say it's a private execution, or else there'll be quite a few to see us get the chop," put in Roderan.  
  
The guard swelled with pride. "One-Stroke Chenney they call me."  
  
Trav raised an eyebrow, wondering if that was really something to be proud of.  
  
Adam noticed Trav's look. "One stroke is cleaner and more merciful than simply hacking away at the victim's neck."  
  
"I know, Adam, Old Bud, but you've never had to use it in your reign. I just hope Arcanus hasn't tarnished your good record."  
  
"If we can expose him and all that he's done, that will be reward enough."  
  
"Ok, there's the cart. So I guess we just get on board and play nice," said Alan.  
  
"Remember, look like you're on your way to an execution," said the Doctor.  
  
The guard called to the stable hand. "I'll take that cart lad. have to seperate these traitors heads from their necks." He laughed.  
  
As Alan climbed into the cart, he whispered to Trav, "That Doctor guy did un-hypnotise that dude, right?" Trav got into the cart and sat, lost in thought.  
  
"Ok you lot. Get in and be quiet and I'll take you for a little ride," the guard told them.  
  
"Yeah, one with a single ticket," muttered Jenna.  
  
"I hope this works," said Roderan, "as our princess is depending on us."  
  
"I've never been so far away from my TARDIS before. I'm kind of worried about her. I hope no drunks from that pub have started slumming in her," mused Trav aloud.  
  
As the cart bounced down a trail leading into the woods, Alan brought up an important topic. "Ok, Doctor. Have you found that thing that'll lead you to that other Time Lord's TARDIS?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no. I think we'll just need to use a little logic to find Moriarty's TARDIS. They would want somewhere secluded, a place where no one goes."  
  
"That could be just about anywhere in the woods," said Trav.  
  
"How about Perivale. No one goes there," put in Ace, lifting her head from over the side of the cart.  
  
"The woods surrounding Caravel are notorious for dangerous creatures…and Mind Candies," Trave pointed out.  
  
"If they showed up at the castle, they must have been able to see it from where they materialized," said Jenna.  
  
"Yeah, they wouldn't want to be too far from clearing.. Mind Candies?" Alan couldn't believe what he had heard.  
  
"Yeah. Bees with psychotropic venom.. they sting you and you start tripping, basically.."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"As they eat you alive."  
  
"Er.. not cool."  
  
"Sounds like fun!" said Ace sarcastically.  
  
"And me without repellant," commented Jenna.  
  
"But where in the guide book would it actually say that?" asked Ace. "Would that Mori-bloke actually know about all this?"  
  
"Yes, good points," said the Doctor. "They need to have seen the castle, and also must be close for an easy escape."  
  
"I just thought of something…" Trav looked at the Doctor. "If that Moriarty guy's chameleon circuit works, his TARDIS would look like a tree. Can't see the TARDIS for the trees. Good line. I'll have to write that down." She looked in her pockets for a notepad and pencil. Alan just rolled his eyes.  
  
Jenna groaned. "But can't you guys kinda feel when another TARDIS is around?"  
  
"Well, with me, It's only when mine is around," said Trav. "Now, other TARDISes, they know when another's around, as they like to gossip to one another."  
  
"We can sense when there are disturbances in the timestream, but for knowing when someone else's TARDIS is nearby. . . .no I don't think so," answered the Doctor.  
  
The pony leading the cart chose that moment to shy away from a large oak and the guard could not make it go any further.  
  
"Animals, on the other hand, work on entirely different wavelengths," said Trav.  
  
Adam, who had been nodding off during the ride, was jolted awake. "What's happening?"  
  
"Yeah, who's rockin' the boat?" said Ace as she once more lifted her head from the side of the cart.  
  
"This beasitie won't obey," said Chenney.  
  
"I think we've found the Time ship we're hunting for," said Roderan.  
  
"It's either Moriarty's TARDIS, or a tree full of Mind Candies," commented Trav. "Horses fear them too."  
  
"Splendid," said Roderan dryly.  
  
"It seems we have located Moriarty's TARDIS." The Doctor stepped out of the cart and headed for tree, putting his hand to the trunk. "No, this is it. I can feel it vibrating."  
  
Ace non-chalantly pulled the neck of her jacket up. "We were already off to one execution, so why not?"  
  
Chenney climbed down and hobbled the pony.  
  
Trav jumped down from the cart and touched the trunk as well. "Yep, feels like a more recent type, maybe a 60 or 65. You can tell by the occilations of the vibration."  
  
Jenna lept nimbly over the side. "Yes, from what I remember, it is a recent model, or so that's what Holmes said."  
  
Chenney hefted his halberd. "Or it could be vibrations of the Mind Candies," he scowled.  
  
"Nah, it's a TARDIS. At least I'm pretty sure it is," she added softly.  
  
"Uh, yeah, let's get in there and do some plannin'," said Alan.  
  
"So now that we've found it, what now?" questioned Ace. "So should we jimmy the lock and try to make like some two-bit crooks?"  
  
The Doctor looked at the tree. "Hmmm, how to bypass the lock?"  
  
"Well if you will look to the King I'll give it a whack and see," said Chenney as he spun his halberd.  
  
Trav tapped the side of the Tree to see if the vibration changed. Ace started hunting through her bag and pulled out a canister. Chenny swung the heavy blade against the tree and two buzzing Mind Candies descended from the woods.  
  
"Mind Candies!" yelled Trav.  
  
"Oh crap!" declared Alan to the point.  
  
"Where there's two, there's two thousand! Run everyone!" yelled the Doctor.  
  
"Bullocks!" swore Ace as she snatched up her bag and scrambled out of the cart.  
  
Chenney dropped his halberd, picked up the King and began to run. Trav, Roderan, and Alan legged off as the swarm began to descend.  
  
Jenna took off at a running pace, for once thankful of her sister chasing her as kids. 


	8. Episode 8

1.1.1 VIII  
  
Three guards escorted Vivien and Morgaine to the tower cells, one on either side, one in back. The one in the rear forced their prisoners along with his swordpoint. "C'mon you two! Get moving!"  
  
Morgaine walked between the guards to the cell. As soon as we see the Princess I'll take care of these fools.  
  
Vivien walked up the steps to the tower dungeon, glaring back at the guard that prodded her. She glanced over at Morgaine. That may be a bit difficult, seeing as the Princess isn't in the tower. Now what?  
  
The first guard went to open the door to the cells but it opened on its own. He rushed in and ssaw the cells were empty. A second guard raised the cry. "Alarm! Alarm! Prisoners have escaped!"  
  
Vivien reached the top of the stairs and crossed into the dungeon just as the guard found there was no one in the cells. "So much for King Adam's flawless guard," she said with a smirk.  
  
"I wonder who has escaped?"  
  
The guard in charge of prisoner detail looked about. "Where is the sentry posted here?" he demanded.  
  
"I don't know. I've not seen him since this morning," answered one of the other guards.  
  
"He will most likely be dismissed for abandonning his post. Don't let that happen to you. Keep an eye on these two and make sure the cell is securely locked. I will inform the captain and His Majesty." He left for the stairs.  
  
Vivien and Morgaine were shoved into the cells by the remaining guards. Prepare to fly away, Morgaine warned Vivien as she smiled and palmed a crystal.  
  
Arcanus burst into the dungeon from the opposite side just after the soldiers left, Moriarty following. The latter looked about and mumbled to himself, "Never really liked these places."  
  
Arcanus searched the cells with his eyes but saw no one other than Vivien and Morgaine. "Where did the others go?" he asked the guard who remained as sentry.  
  
"They were empty when we arrived with these two, Majesty," he answered humbly.  
  
In the cell, the crystal in Morgaine's hand shattered and sent up heavy yellow smoke causing Morgaine and Vivien to take on the appearances of two Mind Candies. Come on, if Moriarty has escaped the Romana probably has as well. Quick, to the TARDIS  
  
Arcanus cried out in rage which was mirrored in his eyes. "I nearly had her!" He soon looked a bit perplexed. "What's that sound?"  
  
Moriarty looked into the cell. "What are those things?"  
  
Arcanus looked into the cell. "They look like hornets or bees of some sort. Where did the two crones go?"  
  
"Morgaine is talented in the art of illusion, sire," Moriarty told him.  
  
Arcanus raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is that so?"  
  
The guard saw the insects in the cell. "Mind Candies! Very dangerous and deadly!"  
  
Morgaine laughed. Well we are dangerous and deadly.  
  
Arcanus approached the bees and caught one. "Sire, no!" cried the guard.  
  
Arcanus held the bee in his hand by its legs. "Ha ha ha. Nice trick…crone."  
  
Morgaine stung Arcanus. Now that interferring fool will see this is no mere illusion.  
  
Arcanus remains unaffected. "Nice try."  
  
What? Why isn't this mortal affected? We have real poison.  
  
Moriarty looked between Arcanus and Morgaine. "Can you bypass this illusion? Counteract it or something?"  
  
Arcanus put Morgaine in a jar and tightened the lid. "I'm sure she'll enjoy this. When she decides to DNA transmute back, She'll find it a tight squeeze."  
  
Moriarty grinned. "Very...fitting."  
  
Arcanus put the jar on the table then turned to Vivien. "I assume you don't wish the same to happen to you. Find those escaped prisoners, especially the woman Trav, or your friend here will be given a dose of a new invention called Raid."  
  
Vivien thought on the proposition. I don't care about Morgaine, but I need her tracking ability to find the segments. if she gets killed... She flew in a circular motion signifying agreement. Morgaine read Vivien's thoughts and filed them away for later.  
  
"Very good. Very good."  
  
"You understand that?" questioned Moriarty.  
  
"I understand plenty, Moriarty. Plenty."  
  
Morgaine realized that he thought much too much for any mere mortal.  
  
Vivien changed back to human form. "I will do as you say. just do not harm my.. friend."  
  
"Good move. Smart one, too. Go then. Find Trav.. Kill the others any way you wish but bring back Trav alive." Vivien nodded and left the tower. Arcanus picked up the jar and stared at the little purple bee. "What do you want to bet? 10 gil says that she tries to betray me…and you? Hm? Well, either way, you better hope she doesn't."  
  
Perceptive little human... no, definitely not human thought Morgaine.  
  
Arcanus handed the jar to Moriarty. "Don't break it, all right? It's my insurance."  
  
Moriarty wondered if he hadn't traded one type of servitude for another. He peered into bottle. "So, how do you like it?" He held the jar at arm's length. "Not lettin' you out of my sight." He then followed Arcanus.  
  
Arcanus started to leave the room, passing by the purturbed sentry who saw the whole thing. He stopped and looked into the sentry's eyes. "You saw nothing unusual here. Everything apart from the missing prisoners is as it should be. Understood?"  
  
The guard nodded blankly. "Understood King Adam, my leige."  
  
"You are good at that. I need to work on some finesse," commented Moriarty.  
  
"Now, let's go to do some planning, my friend," he said as he put a friendly arm around Moriarty.  
  
"As you wish, majesty." The two left the tower.  
  
Chenny swatted at the bees with his halberd then threw it down, grabbed the King and ran. Ace abandoned her spot by the cart and ran after the others.  
  
Jenna caught up to the Doctor. "A TARDIS, hunh? What's that, a new defence mechanism?"  
  
"That's not funny." The Doctor looked over his shoulder. "I wonder if they have the same weaknesses as bees..."  
  
"No time, there's too many to fight here. Stupid me. Stupid." Trav ran.  
  
"Man, we can't outrun these," said Alan as he flicked one off his leather jacket before it could sting him. "We're done for, man!"  
  
"Wish I had a can of bug spray on me," muttered Ace.  
  
Chenny, seeing that Adam had passed out, wrapped a cloak about him. Trav pulled her jacker up over her head.  
  
"So, soldier man," asked Ace, "how do we stop these things? Just swat at them with rolled up newspapers?"  
  
"Bees hate water. Any water nearby, Chenney?" panted Jenna.  
  
"I remember a stream somewhere,"put in Trav. "I don't know right now. It's kind of hard to think clearly when you're running from angry bees."  
  
Chenny answered between pants. "Creek...over...hill. It runs... into a fish pond."  
  
"Lead on," declared the Doctor. "We just need to be able to submerge to let them pass over."  
  
"Sounds good enough. Just point the direction," added Ace.  
  
"Follow…me." Chenny blazed a trail through the bush  
  
The Doctor and Jenna picked up speed and followed Chenney. Ace, Roderan, and Alan followed with Trav taking up the rear, not knowing that a bee got under her jacket.  
  
Unaware of the many Mind Candies clinging to the chainmail on his back, Chenney splashed into the creek. "This way... towards the pond."  
  
"Hey you!" called Ace. "You've got somethin' nasty on your back!"  
  
Alan knocked them off Chenny with his jacket sleeve. "Damn, these things are like killer bees or something..  
  
"Forget tryin' to define them, we're almost there!" called Ace.  
  
"Hurry! I must save the King." Chenney could feel the stingers penetrating the links in his mail. "The pond."  
  
Alan knocked more off Chenney.  
  
"Alan, take Adam and let Chenney go under," directed the Doctor. "The water should kill them!"  
  
Chenney turned over protection of the King to Alan then turned to see giants beating him with maces. He splashed about, swinging an imaginary halberd at his "giants". "Die, beastiess, die!"  
  
As Alan took him, Adam slowly came 'round and looked about. "Good. The pond. Use the mud."  
  
"Of course!" exclaimed the Doctor. "As soon as you can, smear yourself with the mud."  
  
Ace came to the pond, put on a burst of speed, and did a cannon ball into the water. "First one in!"  
  
Jenna lept into the water and stayed under until her lungs were about to burst.  
  
Trav brought up the rear. "Hurry!" She was stung several times by the same bee. "Oww Ow Ooooowww! Dammit!" She jumped into the water, hopefully drowning the bee in the process. She sat on the bottom of the pond in a daze, her respitory Bypass engaged.  
  
Alan, who had been smearing mud on Adam looked up at Trav's cry. "Trav? Oh man, she's been stung too!" Once he saw that Adam was taken care of, he dove underwater holding his breath.  
  
The Doctor slowly submerged and watched as the swarm soon passed over. Once it was clear, he signaled the others.  
  
Jenna splashed quickly to the surface and took deep breaths of air. Ace resurfaced enough for her eyes to show above the water, looked around and stood up. She spit out a mouthful of water then took a deep breath.  
  
Chenney was feeling the effects of the Mind Candies. He splashed onto land and tried to strangle a tree. "You'll never harm the King while I live!" He slid down the trunk. Falling back on his back, he saw the trees dance around him before it all faded to black.  
  
Trav came up and took a breath. "Times like this I'm glad I'm a hy-.. Chenny!" She splashed out of the water quickly, and strode soggily towards Chenny.  
  
The Doctor saw Chenney. "We need to get him treated quickly before it advances. How long does he have, Trav?" He emerged from the pond and, except for being wet, his outfit looked the same.  
  
A little peeved at being ignored Jenna took on a sarcastic tone. "I'm fine, thanks. How about you, Ace?"  
  
"Nothing that a good dry clean wouldn't fix. Now, how's that soldier bloke doing?"  
  
Alan rose from the pond, stopped to help Adam and the two joined the others as they stood over Chenney. "How is he?"  
  
"He's unconsious now," said Trav. "He'll be ok, if he got stung by one or two. How many stung him?"  
  
"I think we'll need to get his mail off to find out," said Jenna.  
  
"Trav, man.. there were over 10 on his back."  
  
Trav looked worried. "Ok, let's remove his mail." She helped to turn Chenny over and unlace his mail. She pulled it away from his back. "Oh crap."  
  
"It shouldn't look all red like that, right?" queried Ace.  
  
Trav just shook her head, lost for words.  
  
Jenna knelt beside Trav. "Let me see. We need something to draw out the poison."  
  
"How? Looks like he's got over 20 of those red spots," commented Ace.  
  
Chenney, face down in the dirt could smell wet leaves and remembered his father taking him fishing. He also heard distorted voices in the distance and wondered what they were talking about.  
  
"Are there any stingers still lodged in his skin?"  
  
Alan ran his hand over Chenny's feverish skin. "No, I don't feel any."  
  
"Damn! I was never good with herbal remedies and poultices."  
  
"We have to get him to a TARDIS. I could probably come up with an antivemom," said Trav. She absently rubbed the places she was stung.  
  
But where is the damn thing? That's what we came in here to find in the first place!" Alan couldn't contain himself.  
  
"If only it were that easy every time," said the Doctor.  
  
Trav leaned against a tree to think. "What to do… We've got roughly 2 hours before Chenny passes the point of no return. We can't even find the blasted TARDIS we set out to look for, and my barings have been completely lost. Any suggestions, Theta?"  
  
The Doctor thought for a moment. "We could risk returning to the castle for an antivenom but that would lead us right back to the cells."  
  
"Yeah," said Alan, "and that dude won't be the easiest to carry stealthily."  
  
"And of course they've discovered we're gone at this point," added Jenna.  
  
"So, sounds like we'll hafta find somewhere else to hole up," said Ace. "Doesn't look like this place has any convenience stores anywhere nearby."  
  
"Stupid! Stupid! It was me that caused all this. I thought that that tree was the TARDIS. Stupid!" Trav hit the tree in frustration. "Ow."  
  
"I wouldn't continue abusing the trees right now, Trav," said the Doctor dryly.  
  
Trav gave the Doctor a sideways glare.  
  
What if we send in a raiding party?" suggested Jenna. "Only two or three to get the stuff."  
  
"If we send in a raiding party, I'm going, as I got poor Chenney into this," declared Trav  
  
"I'm going too," said Alan.  
  
"You'll need some muscle, so I'll join you, too." Ace would not be left out of a raid.  
  
Trav scratched her stings. "Weird, I'm not tripping."  
  
Adam turned to Trav. "You know where the stillroom is, Trav, and the apothocary?"  
  
Trav nodded. "I know where most of the places in the Castle are. I've visited you enough times over the years."  
  
The Doctor felt better about that. "Good. And Ace? Don't blow up anything."  
  
"Aww..." Ace kicked a stone. "I...won't, Professor. Unless I need to," she muttered.  
  
'Well.. we've got around 2 hours. So.. We'd better get busy.'  
  
"We'll try and keep Chenney comfortable and cool," said Jenna. "Perhaps that mud'll help."  
  
Trav reached into her pants pockets. "Here's some aspirin. I can't take it myself, but maybe It'll lessen his fever." She tossed them to Jenna.  
  
Jenna caught them one-handed. "Thanks."  
  
Alan looked at Trav in surprise. "You can't take aspirin?"  
  
"Nope, gripes my stomach something awful." She winked. "Let's go, you two." She started off. "We'll see you all later," she called back over her shoulder.  
  
"Be careful!" warned the Doctor.  
  
"Take care. Don't bring back any unexpected guests!" shouted Jenna.  
  
"Godspeed," Adam called.  
  
"You be careful as well," said Trav with a wave. 


	9. Episode 9

1.1.1 IX  
  
Moriarty followed Arcanus down to the solar, still holding the jar containing Morgaine at arm's length. "Now what?"  
  
"Now, we simply wait and watch," said Arcanus as he turned into the Solar.  
  
"Is it true what the guard said about these...bugs?" he questioned, indicating Morgaine. "The Doctor and his friends could head right into a nest or something."  
  
"I'd be surprised if they didn't. They're everywhere in the forests this time of year. However, Time Lords are not affected by Mind Candy venom. As for the human guard…if he gets stung, he gets what he deserves for being a turncoat." He stood by a large window sillouhetted by the afternoon sun.  
  
Moriarty put the jar down on an antique table. "If they do get stung, they'll need medicine, antiserums, and this castle would surely be the only nearby source." He turned to Arcanus. "I'd set extra guards around the perimeter. Wait! Better yet, let them in but not out." He grinned.  
  
Arcanus nodded. "Trav's probably put two and two together about who I am by now and is probably setting off to settle the score she seems to have against me." He turned and grinned. "I like the way you think, Moriarty!"  
  
"It's a knack"  
  
"Little resistance in getting to the apothecary.. Yes, then once they have what they're looking for and are all happy and joyful, then spring the trap. Yes, that would really take the wind from their sails."  
  
"What do you think Vivien will do to get them?"  
  
Arcanus shrugged. "I'm not really sure about Vivien. I've learned not to trust many people. However, she seems to really need her friend there…possibly only to gain the rest of the segments."  
  
Morgaine bounced against side of jar as she judged it's strength. She rebounded, head smarting. So he doesn't trust Vivien...hmmm, not as stupid as he looks, obviously.  
  
Moriarty stepped back, startled as the jar lurched a little. "She knows that Morgaine and I are her only way off this planet."  
  
"I think she'll be loyal for her benefit at least."  
  
Moriarty walked about the room, looking at the treasures. "So, how did you find out about this place? I don't recall ever hearing about it before."  
  
Morgaine alighted on the lid and walked around, examining it.  
  
Arcanus stared out at the blue sky. "The old King used it for meditation and contemplation, I'd imagine. It is rather stunning out there when the sun rises and sets. I'm usually here to meet and bid it farewell. I don't sleep much these days," he said contemplatively.  
  
"You're a bit of a romantic, aren't you?" What I meant was the planet."  
  
"Ah, well Trav's been her more often than I have. Actually, if she hadn't given me the location, although inadvertantly when I raided her TARDIS's memory banks, I wouldn't even be here. She's in a great amount of Amanos' history books…kind of sickening, really."  
  
"Yeah, well a few Earthlings think I should be more like that creation of Doyle's. So you knew she'd be back and came to wait for her."  
  
Arcanus grinned at Moriarty's question. "Well, that's part of the reason. But mostly it was when I was approached by the Black Guardian and told of the immense power I could obtain upon gaining all six segments. Destroying Trav's beloved Kingdom of Caravel and ultimately her with the immense power... well that's icing on the cake. You've heard of the Black Guardian, haven't you Moriarty?"  
  
"Who hasn't? How can you be sure that the Guardian just won't take it from you once you've gathered all the segments?"  
  
"I've thought of that as well. As I said, I trust no one. After obtaining all the segments, I shall be more powerful than the Black Guardian himself." Arcanus spoke calmly, but a mad fire was burning in his mind.  
  
"Ah." Moriarty filed that piece of information away.  
  
"You're not thinking of betraying me, are you?"  
  
"No, of course not. What would that get me? I just want my TARDIS back."  
  
"I should hope not." Arcanus patted Moriarty on the back, all buddy-buddy. "Good, good."  
  
Moriarty looked over at his new "friend" and wondered what he had gotten himself into--and how he could get out of it.  
  
"Come, let's go and prepare our apothecary ambush."  
  
Morgaine tested the holes in the jar lid. Blast! Can barely fit more than a leg thru that. Nothing can fit thru there but the stinger and those blasted Time Lords are immune. Left alone, Morgaine flew to bottom of jar then rapidly to the opposite top again and againin an attempt to tip over the jar.  
  
Almost at the door, Moriarty stopped and went back for the jar. "Not leaving you out of my sight, witch." With the jar in hand, he rejoined Arcanus in the corridor.  
  
Arcanus headed for the apothecary, picking out random guards as he went. "You, you... and you, come with me."  
  
"Yes, your majesty!" The guards saluted and followed their "king".  
  
"Make sure they stay hidden," put in Moriarty. "We don't want them to be scared off."  
  
Arcanus gave the guards the orders. "You are to stay hidden until they find the Mind Candy anti-venom. Once they find the serum, then ambush them."  
  
"Odds are, not everyone will show. They might just send in a few for a raiding party."  
  
Arcanus nodded and contined with the guards. "Just remember that if there's a woman with them called Trav be sure to bring her to me. Kill the others."  
  
Obediently, as if hypnotized and in unison, the guards replied, "Yes, sir!"  
  
As the guards turned to go, one bumped into Moriarty and he almost dropped the jar. To get a batter hold of it, he gripped it by the lid. Morgaine lit on the lid. You might be immune to the venom but let's see how you feel about being stung. She eased her stinger through a hole till it rested against Moriarty's palm. She then stung him repeatedly.  
  
"Ow!" He dropped the jar, which shattered.  
  
Arcanus stared at the broken jar, stunned. "You fool!"  
  
"Well excuse me, but that stinger hurts. Blame your clumsy guards for knocking into me."  
  
Arcanus drew back his hand to punch Moriarty, but noticed the bee start flying up from the broken glass. He stared as the bee transformed into a large bird and flew away, its laughing call mocking him as it flew out of the castle. He ran after the bird, grabbing at it just out of his reach. "No! Damn and Hellfire! Someone shoot that bird down! Archers!" Arcanus stood at the open window, clenched fists on the sill, and stared broodingly at the bird as it disappeared into the thick woodland.  
  
Moriarty looked at his palm and saw the red welts from the stings. "At least it doesn't hurt anymore," he commented.  
  
Arcanus turned suddenly. "It's always you, you, you, isn't it?" He stormed out of the room.  
  
Moriarty looked at the doorway then at the window. "It's now or never." He went outside and headed for the woods and, hopefully, his TARDIS.  
  
Adam sat near Chenney. "His fever is subsiding, but…I fear the poison is still spreading." He indicated the spreading red welts.  
  
"I just hope they make it back with the drugs on time," said Jenna.  
  
"Just try to keep him comfortable and cool," the Doctor told her.  
  
Adam put a cool cloth on his soldier's forehead.  
  
In his delerium, Chenney was running up a hill that seemed to grow larger and steeper.  
  
"I hope that Trav, Ace and Alan don't come upon much resistance," put in Roderan.  
  
"If Arcanus knows about these Mind Candies, he may put two and two together," said the Doctor. "We just have to hope that Trav's memory is fully functioning and can get them in and out."  
  
"I noticed that Trav had been acting more level headed recently, so maybe she will be more in control of the situation," commented Roderan  
  
Chenney could feel his mail get hotter and hotter, burning into his flesh. The mail seared into him, melting its way to his bones, he screamed loudly, but all that was heard was a whimper.  
  
Adam put his dampend robe on the welts, cooling them down. He shook his head. "Heaven knows what's going on in poor Chenney's mind. I've not seen anyone suffer through the poison this long."  
  
A misting rain became a cold downpour and Chenney went from burning to shivering.  
  
"It surprises me that with the hallucinations those things cause, they haven't been turned into some sort of cheap thrill by the kids," commented Roderan.  
  
"I doubt they want to risk the outcome should something go wrong," said Jenna. She looked over at Adam. "Do you think we should strip him down more? It seems that his mail is hurting him."  
  
Adam nodded. "Yes."  
  
Do you mean the antidote was always given immediately or that they died before this?" the Doctor questioned Adam.  
  
Jenna carefully eased the guard's mail from his arms. "Doctor, can you help me with him?"  
  
The Doctor gently lifted Chenney just enough so Jenna could pull off his mail from the front. A flying bear slashed at Chenney, peeling away his armor.  
  
"Usually we get the antidote to them shortly after they're stung. I've only seen a few reach this stage, and this was during the time we battled the empire at White Eagle almost 20 years ago. I was only 18 then.. the youngest king in the history of Caravel. Oh! Be careful.. everything you do to him he sees in his mind, only distorted and unreal.  
  
"Only 18 and leading your kingdom in a war? Remarkable." Jenna looked at him with new eyes.  
  
Chenney tried again to run but the rain turned the earth to mud and his feet sank deeper and deeper into the mire.  
  
"I had a pair of good advisors," said Adam with a smile. "One, my Knight Commander Giles, and two, a stranger I had never met before… named Trav."  
  
The Doctor smiled. "Interesting, isn't it?"  
  
Adam smiled. "Yes, it is." He rewet his robe in the river before putting it back on Chenny.  
  
"I wonder if they've reached the castle by now," mused Roderan.  
  
Chenney fell backwards into the mud, the rain washing over him, turning into a river.  
  
Jenna tried to soothe Chenney. She lifted his head onto her lap. "Just rest. All the nasty dreams will go away. Ssshhh." She hummed a soft lullaby.  
  
Chenney was a small boy lying in his sick bed, and, as his Mother sang to him, he began to drift off into a restful sleep.  
  
Jenna kept humming until she knews he was sleeping. "Never fails," she said softly.  
  
Trav and the others reached the perimeter of the woods near the castle, and stopped for cover. "This is going to be pretty tricky. Usually the castle has guards stationed up on the castle walls all around."  
  
Alan looked at her. "Arcanus's probably got everyone on the lookout for us, man. I don't know if we can find a way in." He gazed up at the castle, backlit by the evening sun. "If we could wait until dark…"  
  
Trav shook her head. "Chenney doesn't have that long. Any ideas, Ace?"  
  
"I could put together a...distraction," she said looking up hopefully.  
  
"What kind of distraction?"  
  
"It won't be big, honest," she said with a grin.  
  
"Dude... pyromanic! Let's do that!" Alan was excited.  
  
"Yeah!" She grinned at Alan. "And I still have plenty to spare."  
  
Trav looked uncertain. "Well, it may work, if we can get close enough to make a break for the secret entrance. I doubt entering by the main gate would work this time around."  
  
Ace started rummaging through her rucksack. "I could set it up on a timer, we'd just have to choose which entrance we want."  
  
"All right. We throw the explosive then, as soon as it explodes, we head to the left side of the castle near a large stone with the words The World Is Square written on it. Under that is a secret entrance to the castle. It's a large stone tile. Can't miss it." She led the group a little closer to the left of the castle, but still out of view in the dense forest cover. She finally reached a spot that looked ideal. "OK, Ace, do your stuff."  
  
Ace set up the cannisters and set the timer.  
  
"Trav, how long have you been coming to this place?" questioned Alan.  
  
"Um, we might want to run for it. I did give us a couple of seconds."  
  
Trav smiled "Let's go!" She dashed out of the woods towards the far away tile.  
  
Ace dashed after Trav, making it to cover just as the explosion went off. Alan strode along beside them, looking back to see the nitro explode and send great clods of dirt skyward. Commotion ensued thankfully drawing attention away so they could reach the tile unseen.  
  
Ace grinned. "Right on time!" She quickly clapped a hand over her mouth as a guard ran past.  
  
"Ok." Trav took an edge of the stone, scooting it up and off of a stairway leading downwards. "Hurry.. inside before we're seen." She guestured them to enter before her.  
  
"Right-o! First one down..." Ace disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Alan stepped down into the depths. "Right behind ya."  
  
Trav entered and pulled the stone back into place above her. At the bottom of the stairs was a dark tunnel lit by gaslight fixtures. On the walls were words carved in the old Amanos tongue.  
  
Alan looked at the writing as they passed. "Cool."  
  
Ace stared up at one of the gas lights. "There's something.... Someone else's been here, if these are on, you know."  
  
Trav shrugged. "This place is usually kept lit. I used to come down here all the time to think. I made a lot of these writings myself. Just poetry mostly…observations and the like," she said matter of factly.  
  
"I thought you said this was a secret entrance," Ace said.  
  
"It is, but not to me, or the King. The real king."  
  
"But the King's been locked up in the tower and you've been on a different planet." She glanced around uneasily.  
  
Trav looked at Alan and answered his question from earlier. "I've come here many times before I regenerated. I knew King Adam since he was a young king.. Actually, I was almost imprisoned in that said tower as a spy. It's a long story." She chuckled.  
  
Alan ran a finger along the wall. "This looks like the foundation of another castle. The construction is different."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, back to the lights," Ace was not be be deterred. "I don't know about the lights here, but gas lights don't stay on indefinitely where I come from."  
  
Trav looked sheepish. "Well, the kind of gas that they use allows them to stay on indefinitely," she said with a shrug. "Ok, the apothecary should be right above us," she said as they came to a metal ladder against the wall of the tunnel. She climbed it, pushing up a piece of stone floor a tad to see if anyone was about. "The coast's clear. Stay down here, you two. I know where the serum is kept, and I'll hand it down to you." She could tell by their faces they were ready to say something. "No arguments." She stepped into the room, behind the apothocary's counter. She searched among the labeled vials and beakers. "Ok, now, it's here somewhere," she said as she bent over.  
  
Ace glared up the ladder where Trav disappeared and turned to Alan. "Okay, what now?" She shrugged and took out a pack of cards, flipping through it. "I'll bet you three out of ten at Gin."  
  
Four soldiers and Arcanus entered the apothecary. "Well, well, well. We meet again, Trav."  
  
Trav heard Arcanus's voice andgently rolled the bottle of serum she had found towards the hole. Someone please be there to catch it.  
  
Alan stepped forward, and the phial fell down in his coat. "What the?!"  
  
"I don't know how you managed to get past my guards, but I really don't care. The important thing is you're her now," said Arcanus. "Stand up. I prefer to see who I'm going to give a slow death to."  
  
Ace motioned for Alan to be quiet. "I hear someone up there with your friend." She exchanged a glance with Alan at the mention of "slow death".  
  
Still stooped over, Trav wrote a note on a piece of paper: Run back to Chenny, quickly.. I'll be fine and shoved it out down the hole with her foot as she stood. "Hi, Arcanus. My, you haven't changed a bit." She slowly crossed to the front of the counter.  
  
Alan got the vial out of his coat. "It's the serum!" he whispered.  
  
The note floated down in front of Ace. She caught it and read it before wordlessly handing it to Alan who read it as well.  
  
"One of us should take the serum back," whispered Ace. "Shall we flip for it?"  
  
"But she said we should both go."  
  
"Where does it say that? Just says 'run back to Chenney'. Doesn't say which one of us."  
  
He thought on what Ace had said. "I…I'll stay here. You go on and save that Chenny, guy, Ok?"  
  
"Right." Ace took the serum and gave him a mock salute. "Oh, you might need this." She handed him a small canister before picking up her sack and disappearing down the corridor.  
  
"Thanks! If I can, I'll see that old 'Anus gets it." He tried to look menacing.  
  
Ace grinned and rounded the corner out of sight.  
  
Arcanus motioned for Trave to follow him. "Come along, Traveller. Let us go to my solar."  
  
All this for one woman? Must be a witch. The first guard pointed his crossbow at Trav. "You heard the King, move Witch!"  
  
Trav put her hands up and headed out of the apothecary.  
  
The second guard pointedly cleared his throat "What?" questioned the first without looking at him. The second guard held out a bolt for the crossbow and the first sheepishly armed his bow and escorted Trav out of the room.  
  
Arcanus followed along, shaking his head at the incompetence.  
  
Jenna sat on the ground with the sleeping Chenney's head in her lap. "Doctor, what about Astra?"  
  
Roderan looked at the others and thought aloud. "I wonder if war has broken out yet."  
  
"Once we get Chenney that antidote and can find a way safely back into the castle, we'll get her," the Doctor told them. "She's safe where she is now."  
  
"Can you be sure?" questioned Jenna.  
  
"Arcanus wouldn't harm her in any way. She's too important as a hostage should the need arise."  
  
"I'm not sure myself," said Adam. "Most of my own men…I can't even recognise anymore."  
  
While Chenney felt his Mother cradle his head and rock him, Jenna felt her feet going to sleep and fought the urge to stretch her legs.  
  
The Doctor looked thoughtful. "If we only knew who was pulling Moriarty's strings. As we found out in London, he's not on his own."  
  
"You said this Key is very powerful, so it would have to be someone else who knows about it. Why else would he be here as well?"  
  
"True. It is too much for coincidence." The Doctor thought on those who might know about it.  
  
Some bushes to the left rustled and Adam silenced the others. "Wait, I heard something."  
  
Ace ran into the clearing, looked around, and fixed on the Doctor and company. "Thought I'd never find you with all those trees."  
  
"Ace!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Do you have it?"  
  
"Here, Professor." She handed him the vial.  
  
The Doctor took it. "I'm glad you made it. What about Alan and Trav?" he asked as he walked over to Jenna and Chenney.  
  
"Um, they're still...back at the castle. We sort of ran into some trouble and I got elected to bring the cure back here."  
  
The Doctor passed the vial to Jenna who was better positioned to administer it. "What happened?"  
  
"Um...Trav got caught and Alan decided he should play hero," she blurted.  
  
"Oh no." Adam could not believe this news.  
  
"That git posing as the king found her when she was in the apothacary's."  
  
"Trav's very resourceful, but Arcanus is a very... unhinged man," said Adam.  
  
Jenna took the serum from the Doctor and tilted Chenney's head and tipped the vial into his mouth, letting the serum slowly drip.  
  
Chenney felt himself drowning again, water flooding his mouth.  
  
Jenna stopped to let him swallow, before continuing. "I guess we'll have to head back to the castle."  
  
"It looks that way, Jenna," agreed the Doctor. "Trav is resourceful, so we can afford to give her some time while Chenney recovers."  
  
The vile stagnant water seems to become cool refreshing ale to Chenney's mouth. Jenna stroked his head and talked soothingly as he drank.  
  
"But what about Alan, Doctor?" questioned Roderan. "I hope he tries to stay out of trouble."  
  
Chenney blinked his eyes, seeing first four then two Doctors. He asked about the king, but all that the others heard was a groan.  
  
"Chenney? Can you hear me?" Adam waved a hand in front of Chenney's face. "Chenney? Oh, I hope it's not too late."  
  
"Take it slowly, Chenney. Don't try to talk just yet," warned Jenna.  
  
Chenney saw dozens of fingers floating past his eyes. "At least he looks like he's focusing…or trying to," commented Roderan.  
  
"I think he's getting better," in great relief.  
  
The Doctor looked at the invalid and wondered how they could get into the castle. Maybe there's a hut or something nearby.  
  
Chenney tried to rise but only succeeded in moving his head. "M…majesty?"  
  
Adam grinned down at Chenney. "Yes! You're going to be fine! You're one for the record books!" He gently patted Chenney on the arm.  
  
"You had us scared there, Chenney," said the Doctor. "Is there anywhere nearby to hide you? I know you want to join in the possible fight, but you're too weak yet." He looked at Adam. "Your Majesty, do you feel up to what we might need to do?"  
  
"Yes, Doctor.. I must reclaim my throne! My people depend on me."  
  
"Game...Gamekeeper's...shack. He...watches for...poachers," answered Chenney. "Not...not here. At river. Salmon season."  
  
"Perfect!" The Doctor bent over to help Chenney. "Roderan, a hand."  
  
Ace shrugged and moved to help the Doctor herself, slinging Chenney's other arm over her. "On three." She gave the count and stepped forward with the extra weight as they lifted him. Chenney watched the world spin out of control.  
  
Roderan went to help but Ace re-buffed him. "I've got it. He's not that heavy."  
  
Jenna, finally free to stretch, delighted in the movement. "Ah, that's better."  
  
Adam got to his feet and offered Jenna his hand. "Here you go, my lady."  
  
Jenna smiled. "Thank you, majesty." She wobbled a bit as her feet went all pins and needles. Adam help steady her.  
  
Feeling a bit superfluous, Roderan followed behind Ace and the Doctor in case they should need him.  
  
"OK, let's find this shack and get Chenney comfortable before going to help Trav and Alan," stated the Doctor.  
  
"I'm fine," declared Chenney as he nearly fell, only staying upright due to Ace and the Doctor.  
  
"Along the bank, Chenney? Are we on the right side?" the Doctor asked him.  
  
"Just pass the bushes beyond... the willow tree."  
  
Jenna found two stout branches that would make ideal staffs and gave one to Adam, who was still rather weak, even though he would refuse to admit it ande kept one for herself to help her as they trudged through the woods.  
  
Morgaine flew into the woods. Vivien! Vivien! Where are you? She changed into a hawk to help her search and spiraled higher. Where has she got to? Morgaine circled above the woods. Vivien! You incompent mortal, Answer me! She spotted her accomplice and swooped down, changing into humnan form. "At last."  
  
"I was wondering how long it would take you, Morgaine," said Vivien as she watch the hawk change form.  
  
Morgaine smiled. "They couldn't keep a lid on me forever."  
  
"Indeed. Now we can join up against the Doctor and his insipid band of humans."  
  
"As Lao Tsu wrote, 'Fight only the battles you know you can win'. There are to many allied against us here for now. Let's go to the TARDIS and force Romana to tell us where another segment is. We can always reurn for the Princess, later."  
  
"You make sense, Morgaine. Yes, let's do that. We'll deal with the Doctor and that fool Arcanus later."  
  
Vivien and Morgaine walked to their TARDIS and soon found themselves face to face with the Doctor and his friends. Vivien stood in their path, arms crossed, looking stern.  
  
"Cessair of Diplos! I thought you were stone." The Doctor couldn't believe it.  
  
"Unlucky for you, I managed to escape, thanks to my friend here. I believe you've met as well," she said, indicating Morgaine.  
  
Morgaine raised an eyebrow at Vivien's use of the word "friend". "Oh, no, they look injured," she said with a grin.  
  
Ace grunted as she felt the Doctor loosen his grip on Chenney. Oh, no, not her again. Thought your military mates had taken care of her."  
  
"They thought so as well," smiled Morgaine.  
  
Jenna stood to the side and wondered at these two women and their past with the Doctor.  
  
"We come in peace, Doctor," said Vivien. "This time. We come only to warn you."  
  
"Sure, right. Utter bullocks," declared Ace. "They probably caused the trouble they're 'warning' about."  
  
"A warning? From you two? I've had warning from my enemies before," the Doctor scoffed.  
  
"Stay out of our way, or else we'll make sure that none of you make it off this planet alive," stated Vivien.  
  
" 'The enemy of my enemy becomes my friend', Doctor," said Morgaine.  
  
"And what enemy do we have in common?"  
  
"Arcanus," answered Vivien.  
  
"Ah, so you've gotten on his bad side as well."  
  
"And his obsequious lap dog, Moriarty," added Vivien.  
  
"Hard to believe but he's actually a more annoying Time Lord that yourself," said Morgaine and Vivien nodded in agreement.  
  
Jenna was astounded. "He's sided with Arcanus? Ridiculous!"  
  
"I speak the truth," said Vivien.  
  
"He's a weakling but at least has the intelligence to know that he is a weakling," stated Morgaine.  
  
"He must be out for himself," said the Doctor. "Let me guess: he was with you first."  
  
"A mere convience, Merlin."  
  
"Not by choice, I must admit, but yes," smiled Vivien.  
  
Jenna caught on. "He left you and went with Arcanus knowing he could beat you."  
  
"We have all from him that we need," stated Morgaine.  
  
"His TARDIS!" declared the Doctor softly.  
  
"So you just tossed him aside like a piece of rubbish. Typical. You gits are all alike." Ace shifted her shoulders trying to bear Chenney's weight by herself, and glared at the two women defiantly. Roderan came to her aid.  
  
Chenney looked at the three Aces he saw and spoke to the middle one. "I'm... I'm fine..now."  
  
"Yeah, like I believe that. You just stay put. We'll get you there...eventually."  
  
Chenney nodded and immediately wished he hadn't.  
  
Vivien scowled at Ace, but held her temper. Morgaine considered turning her into a playing card, but resisted. "Such a sharp tongue. Mind you don't cut yourself," she said instead.  
  
"You were the one he was working for in London," stated Jenna.  
  
Adam looked at the women and then at the Doctor. "Should we team up with these women, Doctor?"  
  
"I don't believe you were asked," Morgaine said to him coldly.  
  
"What is it you are after? I've stopped you both before."  
  
"The Princess kept in the castle has something of minor value, we desire," said Vivien.  
  
From that comment, the Doctor knew exactly what they're after and knows he has to stop them.  
  
Moriarty ran through the woods towards where he thought his TARDIS to be. If he could just get there first... He heard voices and knew he was too late. He decided to wait and watch from behind a tree.  
  
"And we have a little something that you might want, Merlin."  
  
"You couldnt' possibly have anything we'd want," declared Ace.  
  
"Don't be too sure," laughed Morgaine.  
  
"And what could that be?"  
  
Vivien grinned. "Your precious Romana."  
  
"Romana? "  
  
Morgaine smiled. "Oh, Merlin, whoever said you were thick? Oh, yes, I remember...me."  
  
The Doctor remembered Romana's attack in the Presidential office. That had to be when it happened.  
  
"So it's really quite simple. Either you stay out of our way and let us take the Princess without any trouble, or you'll never see Romana again.. alive, that is." Vivien was enjoying this too much.  
  
"It is so difficult for your lot to--what is it, regenerate--if ripped to small pieces."  
  
Jenna turned to the Doctor. "Doctor, you can't believe they have her. It's a bluff."  
  
"No, they have her. Remember on Gallifrey?" He looked at the two women. "I'll give you a head start now, but that doesn't mean I won't stop chasing you to get her back."  
  
"I would be most diasappointed, if you didn't try," declared Morgaine.  
  
Ace and Jenna made an attempt to go after the two women, but the Doctor held them back with a glance. "If I were you, I'd get going. I don't know how long I can hold them." Vivien looked at him knowing very well that the two girls could not get the better of them. "Of you'll get a few bruises," the Doctor said in answer to her unspoken thoughts.  
  
"Oh Merlin, just give them one of your never-ending lectures." Morgaine spun around, her cape billowing behind her as she turned to leave. She opened the tree they had been standing beside and entered, laughing.  
  
Vivien turned and joined her.  
  
Moriarty, seeing his last chance to get his TARDIS back, ran forward. "No!"  
  
Jenna saw him and stuck out her staff, tripping him. "Have a nice fall?"  
  
"You don't understand! I need my TARDIS! I'm lost without it," he pleaded.  
  
"Oh, I understand perfectly, Moriarty. As would Holmes, I think." The Doctor showed no sympathy.  
  
The TARDIS vanished  
  
Moriarty groaned as his TARDIS disappeared. "Now I'm stuck here with a psycho who wants to kill me." He looked at Jenna. "And Arcanus."  
  
"After all you've done to me, killing you sounds like a good place to start," said Jenna coldly.  
  
Chenney turned to Jenna. "After a little rest, I'll be glad to demonstrate how I got my nickname." He glanced at Moriarty. "One Chop Chenney."  
  
"You sure you're up to it, Chenney?" asked Adam.  
  
"I owe you much, and somehow a few extra needed strokes might be fun with this one." He tried to smile.  
  
"That will have to wait. We could use his help to bring down Arcanus." The Doctor turned to Moriarty. "If you help us, we'll help you."  
  
Moriarty thought over the Doctor's offer. If we get rid of Arcanus, I can use his TARDIS. "Sure. What have I got to lose?"  
  
Ace started trying to crack her knuckles and look threatening. "What you doin' asking him for help? He's the bad guy. He'll stick it to us once he's gotten what he wants."  
  
"With you and Jenna at his back, I don't think he'd consider that a good move."  
  
Roderan chuckled.  
  
"He better not try anything 'cos we got the High Executioner on our side." Jenna grinned at Chenney.  
  
Moriarty gulped nervously. "Once we get Arcanus the truce is off? You won't turn me in?"  
  
"It all depends on your performance, Moriarty. I believe in second chances."  
  
"Fine, let's go help Trav and Alan before he gets any ideas," said Jenna as she headed towards the castle.  
  
"We must hurry. It's time I reclaimed my kingdom!" Adam followed her.  
  
Roderan looked back and then followed.  
  
"I'm right behind you," declared Ace.  
  
The Doctor motioned for Moriarty to go ahead of him. "After you."  
  
"Yeah, just so you can't stab us in the back," said Ace as she hoisted Chenney's arm over her shoulders a bit better and shambled along beside him.  
  
Moriarty looked back at the Doctor and stepped in line behind the others.  
  
Once in the TARDIS, Morgaine set it in motion as Vivien checked on Romana. "She's breathing."  
  
"Good. She should be out for some time yet." The rotor column stopped. "Come."  
  
"You can't have located another segment already?"  
  
"No, it's the same one."  
  
"I thought you said something about not fighting a battle you can't win."  
  
"That is talking about a straightforward battle. I have something a bit more devious in mind."  
  
Vivien smiled. "Get the princess while they think we've gone. Beautiful. That will keep us one step ahead of the Doctor."  
  
"Exactly." She opened the doors and the two women stepped out into Astra's room. She was alone and too startled to put up much of a struggle. Morgaine used her powerful hypnotism to force the princess to follow them. "Put her into one of the other rooms and lock the door. We don't want anything to happen to her, now, do we?" 


	10. Episode 10

1.1.1 X  
  
Trav and Arcanus entered the solar. Inside was a large table set up in front of the window, On it were steel straps to hold arms and legs in place. Arcanus indicated to the guards to put Trav on the table. They headed towards her, but Trav genially jumped on the table herself. "So, what original and insane way are you going to try to kill me this time?"  
  
Arcanus nodded to the guards and they started to secure her arms and legs to the table. "Beautiful night, isnt it, Traveller?"  
  
Trav saw the sun dip below the horizon. "Uh-huh."  
  
Arcanus pulled out a syringe and filled it with a fluid. "You ever read about Vampires? They die when the sun touches their bodies…a chemical reaction. Quite horrible."  
  
Trav turned her head and saw the needle. "Oh crap."  
  
Arcanus grinned evilly as he squirted some of the fluid out of the syringe in front of Trav's face. "Once this is in your system, if exposed to sunlight, you will spontaneously combust. I knew this Solar was good for something." He lowered the syringe to Trav's arm.  
  
"Hey, Anus!" Arcanus turned around to see Alan standing there. He held up the canister of Nitro-9. "Get away from Trav or I pull the pin on this and we all go together!"  
  
"Alan! Get out of here!" yelled Trav from the table.  
  
"Yes, Alan." Arcanus raised the empty syringe. "You're too late."  
  
"Run, Alan! Get out of here!"  
  
Alan tried, but he was grabbed by two of the guards and tied him to the same table. He struggle against the straps, but that only made them dig deeper into his wrists.  
  
Arcanus stood over them. "Once your friend combusts, I'm sure she'll take you with her." He picked up the dropped nitro-9. "Pity. I knew you didn't have the courage to use it. I think we'll leave you to get your thoughts together before you die. I shall be back to watch the sunrise," he grinned and beckoned his guards to follow him out the door.  
  
"I told you to head back to the woods," Trav said.  
  
"Well, I didn't. I came to save you!"  
  
Trav just looked at Alan and said nothing. A little time later, she broke the silence. "Why is it, that whenever your hands are bound, your nose always itches?"  
  
Jenna marched through the woods, determined to keep far away from Moriarty. She didn't trust herself to be near him. When she came to the edge of the woods overlooking the castle she stopped. She wasn't foolish enough to approach on her own.  
  
The others soon arrived. Adam was the first, followed closely by Ace and Chenney. Chenney had been able to take more of his weight off Ace due to the exercise pumping the medicine through his system.  
  
Moriarty walked along ahead of the Doctor and behind that coarse girl from London. How could I have let this happen?  
  
"We'll need to take the secret entrance," Adam told them. No one knows about it, but my most trusted friends."  
  
"What, a castle with a secret entrance? Where is it?"  
  
"We can skirt round to the side of the castle and enter through an underground path under a large stone tile. I always thought it woud be used as an exit, not an entrance." He laughed lightly.  
  
"You never thought you would lose your throne, albeit temporarily," said Jenna.  
  
Adam nodded. "Indeed, m'lady. Indeed. It's around the left side of the castle wall."  
  
Ace looked up at Chenney. "Now don't overdo it, Buddy. You still look green in the gills."  
  
Chenney smile. "I won't." I don't much mind leaning on this stranger.  
  
"Right, then," said Roderan. "We should head out now, while we've still got a few hours night ahead of us." He looked to Adam. How long are nights on this planet?"  
  
"Ten and one half hours," the king answered.  
  
"All the more hours for the night life," commented Ace. "Where's a good club around here when you need one?"  
  
"Yes, but less time than you think. An hour or two before dawn, the staff starts preparing things for a predawn breakfast for the guards."  
  
The Doctor pulled out a telescope from his pockets and looked down at the courtyard. "Hmm, I don't see many guards. I think we have enough darkness to slip by without a diversion."  
  
"Aww...." Ace was not pleased with that idea.  
  
Adam nodded. "Yes. Now or never, everyone. As Trav would say…bonzai!" He dashed down the hill.  
  
Jenna, wielding her staff like a weapon--just in case, followed.  
  
Roderan shook his head and wondered how many more strange folks he'd meet as he followed.  
  
The Doctor nudged Moriarty ahead of him. "After you. And please, don't try anything."  
  
"Yeah, we're watchin' your every move," Ace told him.  
  
Chenney placed a hand on Moriarty and squeezed with surprising strength. "Perhaps our new 'friend' will give you a break, Ace."  
  
"Break my head, more like."  
  
"What?" Moriarty was aghast.  
  
The Doctor grinned. "That's not a bad idea, Chenney. I'm sure you can handle him."  
  
Chenney squeezed Moriarty painfully. "Now you'd never do that to Ace, would you?"  
  
"I'd like to see him try," said Ace with a challenging look in her eyes.  
  
"No, of course not," Moriarty grunted painfully.  
  
Adam was the first to reach the stone tile. "Yes, this is it."  
  
Roderan squinted in the dim light. " 'The World is Square?'"  
  
Adam shrugged. "I don't know. This was here since before I became king. Probably the original colonists put it here."  
  
"Do these tunnels run under the whole castle, Majesty?" the Doctor asked.  
  
Adam pushed aside the tile. "In we go. This castle is actually built on top of a castle ruin, Doctor, so this passage was here long before Castle Caravel was built and could be just one of many. We've found some very interesting artifacts, but…still, on to business."  
  
Adam motioned for everyone to go ahead of him. "Watch your step," he cautioned. He pulled the tile back after everyone had entered.  
  
"What's all this writing on the walls?" asked Roderan.  
  
"Are these lights always on?" questioned Jenna. "Some kind of wonder gas?"  
  
"As far as I know they burn unless blown out," informed Chenney.  
  
"Yes. Trav came up with the compound. As for the writings, they were here on the original foundation before Caravel was built. I've no idea what they mean."  
  
"Where is Arcanus most likely to take Trav?" asked the Doctor  
  
"I.. I'm not sure, Doctor." Adam was at a loss.  
  
"Don't prisoners always get thrown in dungeons? They got a dungeon in there?" Ace asked eagerly.  
  
"That would be my guess," said Adam.  
  
"I'd guess the solar," said Moriarty from his place beside Chenney. "From what I understand, there's no love lost and he'd want to enjoy the moment."  
  
Roderan looked at him. "Can we trust you, or are you leading us into a trap?"  
  
"Yes, for some reason, that fake king seems to like the Solarium," said Chenney.  
  
"As much as I hate to say it, the jerk has a point," put in Jenna.  
  
Roderan still needed convincing. "Does he? He may still be working with Arcanus."  
  
"Arcanus is nuts...I mean really nuts. He was ready to turn on me, I could sense it."  
  
Chenney sneered at Moriarty. "Why would anyone turn on such a fine fellow as yourself?"  
  
Moriarty smiled crookedly. "As I said, he's nuts."  
  
"Unfortunately the one who best knows him is Trav. From what I've been able to pick up, I think the solar as well," commented the Doctor.  
  
"This tunnel has a secret door leading right into the Solar. It's got several branches that lead to various parts of the castle. Very useful, I find."  
  
"Good," said the Doctor. "You lead the way."  
  
After a few minutes walking the tunnels, Adam stopped by a small metal ladder, similar to the one Trav climbed up earlier. Here it is."  
  
"Can you hear anything? I don't want to end up at the business end of a sword.  
  
Roderan was just as cautious. "Wait now. We need to make sure no-one's about up there."  
  
Adam whispered, "I'll just take a tiny peek." He lifted up the stone a crack and scanned the room. "All I see is a large table. I wonder if he's been holding banquets in my solar?"  
  
Roderan looked around tentatively. "Ok, who's first?"  
  
Jenna spoke up. "I'll do it."  
  
"Perhaps a more expendable target," said Chenney with a glare at Moriarty.  
  
"I don't know..." The Doctor was unsure about her taking such a risk.  
  
Jenna became defensive. "I can be stealthy. I was with Holmes after all." Adam raised a hand to halt her, but she was already halfway up the ladder.  
  
"You go next," Chenney said to Moriarty, "and I'll follow right behind you. So I can steady myself by grabbing your ankle just in case I get dizzy and think I might fall," he smiled.  
  
Moriarty looked at him. "Don't grab too tight. I might mistakenly kick you in the head. Instinct, you know."  
  
"Would be a pity... in that case we'd both fall, wouldn't we?" Channelling his strength, Chenney placed Moriarty on the ladder. "OK, climb, little man."  
  
"Shouldn't we wait for an all clear or something?" said Moriarty as he was forced up the rungs.  
  
"Don't worry I'm right behind you."  
  
Jenna squeezed through the opening and, staying in the shadows, made her way to the table. She could hear Trav trying to pass the time. "Alright, I spy with my little eye something that begins with a... did you hear something?"  
  
Alan looked around as much as he could. "I dont' see anything."  
  
Jenna took this moment to make herself known. "Something that begins with 'J'. Are you guys all right?"  
  
Trav lifter her head slightly. "Ahh, hey, Jenna! Nice to see you," she said quietly.  
  
"Man, you scared the.. um.. you really scared me there," Alan told her.  
  
"We're in the tunnels below," Jenna said as she tried the straps. "What are these made of?"  
  
"I'm not sure," said Trav. "Whatever it is, it's not from Amanos."  
  
"OK, let me get the others." Jenna made her way to opening and nearly butted heads with Moriarty. "I didn't know you had it in you."  
  
"I had no choice. Is it all right?"  
  
Jenna backed up. "Yes. C'mon out."  
  
Chenney pushed Moriarty and started climbing out. "Are they here?"  
  
Trav looked over and heard more arrive. "Oh, a party?"  
  
Ace was still clinging to the ladder just below the opening. Chenney reached down and gave her a hand. "It's okay m'lady." She gladly accepted it.  
  
"Is Trav there?" questioned the Doctor from further down the ladder.  
  
"Yes, and Alan too!" Jenna called down.  
  
"Shhhh!" Trav hissed.  
  
"Yeah," said Alan. I think we'd better be as quiet as we can. Anus is probably just in the next room."  
  
"We need to undo these straps," said Jenna. "I can't untie them so there must be a switch or something."  
  
"It felt like they closed around my wrists of their own accord," Trave told them. "Theta, do you have anything to change the composition of metals?"  
  
The Doctor made his way out of the hole. "I'll have to check."  
  
Chenney drew his dagger and slid it under a strap. He pulled hard and blade snapped. "How can that be?"  
  
Trav looked at the guard. "It's not like any metal you've ever seen, Chenney…nor your planet's ever seen."  
  
Chenney picked up the broken dagger blade and muttered softly, "This blade has peirced mail yet it snapped like a twig."  
  
Alan called Ace over to his side of the table. "Arcanus took off with that Nitro 9 you gave me. Sorry."  
  
"Sorry?" Ace couldn't believe what she heard. "Oh bloody hell!"  
  
Adam smiled fondly at Trav. "How are you, old friend?"  
  
"I'm fine, Adam. And I see Chenney is doing well."  
  
The Doctor made his way over to the table and examined the straps. "Possibly the sonic screwdriver." He took the item from his pocket.  
  
Trav looked in awe at the sonic screwdriver. "Cool. I guess that beats my swiss army knife."  
  
"Let me know if things get a little hot." He adjusted the settings and used it on Trav's right wrist.  
  
"Professor!" Ace went over to him. "Professor. Arcanus has a can of Nitro- 9 on him."  
  
"What? Oh, that can't be good. Two unstable items like that together?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought I could..." Alan averted his eyes, ashamed.  
  
"Don't worry Alan. You meant well, and we haven't lost yet." Trav tried to make him feel better.  
  
The straps were being stubborn. "Let me try a different setting."  
  
"And it's not that unstable," defended Ace. "Not as bad as it used to be."  
  
"I'd say Arcanus is more unstable than that stuff and that's saying a lot," said Jenna.  
  
"Too right," agreed Ace.  
  
The Doctor freed Trav's one wrist and set to work on the other.  
  
Chenney turned to Ace. "Unstable? What is this Nitro 9?"  
  
"Yeah, you know. Blows up easily," she added softly.  
  
"I was kind of afraid to ask earlier, but.. what did Arcanus mean about you combusting and takeing me with you?" questioned Alan.  
  
Trav flexed her freed wrist. "Oh? It's nothing, Alan."  
  
Chenney smiled. "I'll be right back." He crossed to the door.  
  
"Where you running off to?" Ace asked.  
  
Chenney eased the door open a crack and peers about. "Don't worry just out into the hall." He opened the door and whispered, "Be right back."  
  
As Ace debated whether or not to go after Chenney, he returned and shut the door. In his right hand he hefted a crossbow. "Why do you think we decorate with weapons?" he smiled.  
  
"Wicked."  
  
Chenney put his foot in the stirrup and cocked the crossbow. "Hmm, seems a bit stiffer than usual."  
  
Moriarty spotted the hypodermic. "What's this?" He examined it. "It's been recently used."  
  
Trav looked at him. "Oh that was another of Arcanus's attempts to kill me."  
  
"You mean it didn't work?" Alan wanted to know.  
  
"Let me see that." The Doctor took the needle and sniffed the tip. "Ugh. What did he say, Trav?"  
  
Trav realised she couldn't sugar coat it any longer and decided to tell them. "That hypodermic had a compound, that when combined with my chemical composition and sunlight, will cause me to spontaneously combust. I'll be fine if I never see the sun again."  
  
Ace whipped her head around, staring open-mouthed and shocked.  
  
"In your line of work, that's highly uncertain," commented the Doctor with underlying concern.  
  
"Are you still crazy from that regeneration of yours? You .. I.. Damn!" Alan couldn't believe how lightly she was taking this.  
  
"Just finish releasing Alan and I. We'll worry about that later."  
  
"No we'll worry about that now!" Alan was not going to let her gloss over this.  
  
"You can fix it though, can't you Professor?" Ace looked at him hopefully.  
  
"I'll need bloodwork, and to study the remnants in the needle..." The Doctor finished Trav's bonds and moved to Alan.  
  
"Thanks." Trav got up briskly, rubbing her injection mark. "I wondered what he was going to do with that blood he drew from me last time we met," she said absently.  
  
Chenney looked at Ace. "Now if we get within a hundred yards of that Nitro stuff... boom."  
  
Ace looked back over at Trav. "Yeah. Boom." The thought of what had happened to Trav made her a little less enthusiastic than usual.  
  
"Wouldn't Arcanus have some sort of antidote?" said Jenna.  
  
"Not necessarily. Arcanus doesn't strike me as a very conscientious scientist," said the Doctor as he finished Alan's hands.  
  
Trav looked at Jenna. "Well, it seems he made this just for me. Hmm, I wonder if he still has my blood somewhere. He may have kept it in case he needed to whip up another batch of boom juice." She turned to the Doctor. "Is any of my blood on that syringe?"  
  
"There might be traces," said the Doctor. "Isn't it flattering when an enemy comes up with something just for you?"  
  
"Oh, it makes me feel so loved."  
  
"Yeah, just great. Least you can shoot back if they send flunkies after you," said Ace.  
  
Adam looked worried, then angered. "Arcanus, he will not get away with this!"  
  
Chenney stood to attention. "Should I seek the fiend, my liege?"  
  
"How much night do we have left?" asked Roderan as he kept his distance from Trav.  
  
She noticed this. "I'm not going to explode in your face, kid."  
  
Chenney tapped the solarium's sundial. "Well this isn't much use. There are hourglasses in the guard room, but there's always someone there."  
  
"If we get you to the TARDIS, we might be able to work something out," mused the Doctor.  
  
Trav nodded. "I don't think I'll be affected by artificial light. Let me look." She took a torch out of the Doctor's pocket and shined it in her face.  
  
"Trav!" Alan cried in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Nope. I'll be fine."  
  
"Dammit, I wish you wouldn't do things like that!" he hissed.  
  
Trav smiled at Alan, and put the Doctor's torch back in his pocket.  
  
Moriarty took this chance to sneak towards the door. I need to find his TARDIS.  
  
Ace spotted him. "Oi, you going somewhere?"  
  
Moriarty stopped and looked guilty. "No, I was just trying to think of where Arcanus might be."  
  
"And you were just gonna find him and deal with him yourself, yeah?" Ace was not believing his story.  
  
Chenney shifted the crossbow to casually point at Moriarty. "One needs to be careful not to slip off this saftey catch," he said with a quick glance at Ace.  
  
"I thought I might be able to persuade him," said Moriarty, trying to explain.  
  
Ace smirked. "Right, mate. More like weasel your way into his inner circle."  
  
Trav looked out the windows at the night sky. "Let's see, from watching the stars and their position in the sky and the passing of the Bronde Sattelite--whoops Amanos wasn't supposed to know abut that one--I can deduce...absolutely nothing." She sighed. "I guess when the horizon over there starts to get light, it's time to panic."  
  
"I've got a question," said Alan. "What are we doing just standing here talking? Aren't we going to give Anus major pain?"  
  
"I'm in for major pain," declared Ace. "Causing it, I mean."  
  
"If we can get to the creek there's a poacher's trick we could use," said Chenney. "They coat their skin with clay to blend in with the bank. That would keep sunlight off her skin wouldn't it?"  
  
"Til it dried probably," said Ace. "Then it'd start crackin' off."  
  
"Oh, yeah, away from the creek it...it would dry out." He hung his head.  
  
"Good thought, though," she said, trying to make him feel better.  
  
Trav patted Chenney on the back. "Yep, good thought."  
  
"I think it best to get you back to the TARDIS and not take any chances," Jenna told her.  
  
Trav shook her head. "I'm partially responsible for Arcanus even finding this place. Don't worry, when the time comes I'll be sure no one's in my blast radius."  
  
"If worse comes to worse, Trav, you get into the tunnels and we'll get the TARDIS to you."  
  
"Indeed, Theta. Simple."  
  
"Of course! With that settled, shall we be off?" Jenna was anxious.  
  
"Very well. Let's go. I've a feeling he'd be in the throne room. My throne room."  
  
Alan turned and found Arcanus in the doorway of the Solar, blocking it. "Uh, guys."  
  
"What?" Ace followed his gaze. "Oh, bugger!"  
  
"My my," said Arcanus. "Look at all the people who've joined the party. I must say, Traveller, you have a way of spiriting folks to and fro. I'll have to seek out any secrets this castle may contain after you are all dead," stated Arcanus matter-of-factly.  
  
Chenney aimed the crossbow. "Yeld or die, fiend!"  
  
Arcanus pulled out the canister of Nitro-9. "Shoot me, hick, and we all die here.. and I mean it," he added with a glance at Alan.  
  
"By your command, my liege."  
  
"Stand down, Chenny," said Adam. "He appears maddened enough to do it."  
  
Chenney set the safety and lowered the weapon. "As you command."  
  
Moriarty's eyes darted nervously between Arcanus and his temporary companions. "See, I'm still on your side. I brought them all here."  
  
The Doctor glared at Moriarty for this betrayal, yet seemed to believe it was an act so went along with it. "A wasted second chance, Moriarty."  
  
"A leopard can't change its spots, Doctor."  
  
Arcanus looked to the opportunist. "Well done, Moriarty. Just like we planned."  
  
"You.....you.....bastard!" decalred Jenna as she fought back the urge to pummel him.  
  
"You rotten, stinking…" Ace leapt at Moriarty. Her target put his arms up defensively.  
  
"No, Ace! Stay back!" called Trav.  
  
"No!" Chenney cried out as he placed himself between Ace and Moriarty.  
  
Ace yelled at Chenney. "Let go of me!! I'll rip his lungs out!"  
  
The Doctor grabbed Ace and whispered in her ear. "It's all been planned." She calmed down slightly, but still looked like she was ready to spring.  
  
Arcanus looked towards the windows. "As you can see, the horizon is brightening. I will not be robbed of my show!"  
  
Jenna stared helplessly out the window.  
  
The beginnings of a plan began to form in Trav's mind as she watched the sun peeking over the horizon.  
  
"Any minute now."  
  
Trav suddenly yelled, "Go, everyone! Get out of here.. down the hole!" She jumped on Arcanus. "Now!"  
  
The Doctor, with Ace in his grip, ran back to the hole. With tears in his eyes, Ala joined them, followed by Roderan and Adam, whose eyes were also streaming. Jenna, with a shake of her head, grabbed Moriarty, tugging him into the tunnel. Chenney jumped into hole, grabbing the ladder part way down.  
  
They all ran down the tunnel, Adam stumbling due to his watery eyes. "Damn! God, why?" A distant explosion was heard. "Oh God... no…" He staggered and kept running.  
  
Roderan was also stunned by the explosion. "Was that? Oh no."  
  
The Doctor stopped running when he was sure they were far enough away from any fallout from the explosion. "She was always like that. You know she wouldn't have had much of a life if we couldn't find a cure."  
  
"What do you mean 'couldn't'?" questioned Ace. "You could have done it, Professor."  
  
"I said 'if', Ace. I may have found a cure eventually, but it would have been a tortured existence until I did."  
  
They all continued on in silence until they reached the ladder to the outside. Adam opened the stone slab leading outside and the first rays of the morning sun streamed gently down on the dewy grass. "So that was what we heard. So sad. There will be a monument built, I promise it."  
  
Jenna looked up at the morning sky. "I don't think I'm gonna have the same enthusiasm for sunrises again."  
  
Alan fought to hold back more tears. "I just hope she took that bastard with her."  
  
Ace looked down at the ground, scuffing her boots around, wiping at her face occasionally. Chenney clumsily patted her on the shoulder.  
  
Moriarty looked at Jenna. "Why did you do that? Why didn't you just leave me?"  
  
"I hope it was so I could get another halberd," joked Chenney.  
  
Jenna really didn't know why herself, but covered the uncertainty with anger. "If you're going to die, I want to play a part in it."  
  
Alan looked to the Doctor. "Well, Doctor? What now?"  
  
The Doctor sighed. "We have to head back into the castle. We can't let the people think that Adam was the one who died in the blast."  
  
The large stone slab moved a bit. Immediately alert, Ace looked around. Chenney grabbed a large stone for defense.  
  
The slab was pushed to the side and Trav's head popped out. "Beautiful morning, isn't it?"  
  
Alan stared, eyes agape. Chenney, stunned, dropped the stone. The Doctor merely smiled widely.  
  
Jenna cried out with joy. "Trav!"  
  
Ace yelled, "Trav!" as she ran to help her.  
  
Trav climbed out with Ace's help. "Thanks, Ace." She was covered with soot and had a small cut on her forehead.  
  
"What was that explosion?" asked Jenna.  
  
"Ace's nitro-9. Arcanus dropped the canister when I jumped on him and the cap came off."  
  
"But....the sunlight?" Moriarty could not get over the fact that she was standing before them in the sun.  
  
"Well, I managed to find this on him," she said holding up an empty phial, "when I jumped him."  
  
"Wicked luck," grinned Ace.  
  
"There was an antidote," mused the Doctor.  
  
"I almost didn't make it. That's why I'm so...sooty."  
  
With everyone's eyes on Trav, Moriarty headed for the castle to locate Arcanus' TARDIS.  
  
"Is Arcanus...gone?" questioned Ace.  
  
"Gone as in Dead, no, but he is gone. He vanished into the back of that huge chair he keeps in the solar and dematerialised." She then looked at Adam. "I'm sorry, Adam, but your solar has flow through ventilation now."  
  
"No worries, Trav. It's just wonderous that you came out all right."  
  
"Does that mean I don't get a monument?"  
  
Alan just rolled his eyes.  
  
Jenna saw Moriarty sneaking away. "It's gone, Moriarty! Arcanus took off! Looks like you're stuck after all!"  
  
"And if you're not at the gate ten minutes before, we're taking off without you," added Ace.  
  
Moriarty stopped and stood head down, dejected. Will nothing go right?  
  
"You could always stay here and help me practice with my halbred..." Cheeney told Moriarty with a grin.  
  
Moriarty shuddered. "No, thanks. I'd rather take my chances."  
  
"I meant what I said about second chances, Moriarty," the Doctor reminded him.  
  
"And I meant what I said about the leopard, Doctor."  
  
"Then stop being a leopard."  
  
Trav decided to take stock of where they all stood. "Any other circumstance, I'd say myself and Alan must be on our way, but since I am responsible for the Princess's being here and her capture by the two weird sisters, I say that we should stay and help you, Doctor." She looked at her companion. "What do you think, Alan?"  
  
"I'm all for it. Besides, I can help keep that Sherlock Holmes Baddie in check."  
  
"Another reason I'm coming with you, Thete; my TARDIS is back on that planet where you knocked us," Trav said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah," said Alan. "We lost two weeks of adventure thanks to you and your lousy driving." He smiled in jest.  
  
"Great. Just one big happy family," commented Jenna.  
  
Ace smiled and said to Jenna, "I'm locking myself in my room for the next two weeks."  
  
"I'll protect you, Ace!" declared Alan.  
  
Ace rolled her eyes.  
  
The Doctor led the group to the front of the castle and the courtyard where the TARDIS stood. "Will you be all right, Adam?"  
  
"Don't worry Doctor, I see to that," Chenney assured him.  
  
"I believe that you will, Chenney. Good man," Chenney actually managed to blush.  
  
"Oh, indeed? See? It seems that Arcanus's hold on my men has broken with his departure. They're looking like themselves again." He beamed. "Feel free to come back and visit us any time, Doctor.. and Trav, you as my advisor are always welcome.. your friends too!" He shook hands farewell with them all.  
  
"Good luck." Ace shook Adam's hand, then gave Chenney a hug. "Watch your back, mate."  
  
Chenney took off the cloak pin that the king had given him when he became Lord High Executioner and gave it to Ace. "Thank you m'lady."  
  
"Ace!" She pinned it right above her Challenger patch.  
  
Jenna smiled at Adam. "I'll see if we can get him to bring us back for a vacation or something when we can actually enjoy your home."  
  
Trav shook Adam's hand and gave him a friendly hug. "You take care of yourself, you old Catfish.. I'll be back. You take care too, Chenney."  
  
Moriarty stayed to the back during all the good-byes.  
  
"Well, it's been a pleasure, your majesty. Though this experience I feel I can't really put up with much more of.. I request that I be taken back to Atrios, Doctor.. please?"  
  
"Very well, Roderan. I want to check on Romana and Merak anyway. Let them know what's happened."  
  
"I shall await the return of our princess there, with my family."  
  
"We'll do our best to bring her back safely, Roderan."  
  
Roderan smiled. "I know you will, Jenna."  
  
Chenney bowed to Trav. "Thank you. Thank you all."  
  
Trav shuffled from one foot to the other, fidgeting. "Ok, let's rock and roll." Realizing she's not the leader of this particular expedition, Trav looked at the Doctor. "Er.. whenever you're ready, Theta."  
  
The Doctor took out the key and unlocked the TARDIS. "Farewell, your Majesty. One Chop!" He smiled and waved before entering.  
  
Chenney looked at Trav. "Ah, that one I know, 'A rolling rock gathers no moss'."  
  
Trav smiled. "Something like that, Chenny." She entered the TARDIS.  
  
Chenney waved back and laughed heartily.  
  
Alan entered behind Trav, closely followed by Ace and Jenna. Knowing he had nowhere else to go, Moriarty followed the others into the TARDIS.  
  
"Mind yourself with Lady Ace, little man!" Chenney yelled at Moriarty as the doors closed.  
  
With the wheezing, groaning sound of ancient machinery, the TARDIS dematerialized.  
  
"Godspeed, my friends.. And thank you," said Adam as it disappeared.  
  
Chenney kneeled to King Adam. "At your command, my liege." 


End file.
